Summoner of the Exile
by Sanctierium
Summary: The Institute of War has called upon selected summoners to choose a champion to become their 'Personal Champion'. A summoner known as Alidar, otherwise known as Sanctry is partnered with Riven. While Riven still struggles to start her life anew, perhaps Alidar can help. What awaits the two new partners as war rages? Possible RivenxEzeral. M for Possible mature themes in future.
1. Summon the Choosen

Howdy! Sanctierium here. I'm a new member of Fanfiction and this is my first story. I appreciate feed back, so please do feel free to let me know what you think! :D

-vvvvvvv  
**Summoner of the Exile.**

**Chapter one...**

** ...Summon the Chosen.**

It was the usual day at the Institute of War. Summoners walked in and out, chatted here and there, nothing was really out of the ordinary. With in, however, a meeting was about to be held.

Standing outside the room where eleven other summoners waited, stood Alidar Penrison, a summoner that had be qualified for something known as 'The Choosing', with short brow hair and tanned skin and looked to be around his twenties. What it meant was still a mystery to him, since him and the other eleven were randomly picked out of no where, handed a letter and told "Meet here, wait here, you have been chosen."

Again, Alidar sighed, when he felt something tug at his robes. Looking down, he spied his younger sister, Marsy, who had came for the trip. She was training to become a summoner like himself, but was still a bit young - around 15 to be exact. She was one of those novice summoners who summoned mindless minions to go batter each other with pikes and hammers only to be murdered horrible by a champion.

"Something wrong?" Alidar asked, reaching a hand down to pat the girl on the head.

"You should probably go in...the meeting is said to start soon." Replied Marsy, smiling at her older brother warmly.

The man sighed as he looked back up to the room "Yea..it is...isn't it." He took a breath, straightened out his robes and give the girl a firm nod "Right, I'm going in. Be back out in...around...oh hell I don't even know. Just wait here for me?"

Marsy giggled "Sure! Good luck with...well..what ever this is."

Nodding, Alidar walked forward, pushing the already partially opened door and stepping inside. When he entered, he began to take note of the familiar faces he knew. There was the small man known as Backrat, known for..well..being small, and have almost ratty looking hair. There was Temer, man who liked to dress himself in dozens of robes layered over each other (Due to an incident with a frost spell...effects weren't going to wear off till he was in his forties...). Then of course there was Drench, Flamwhip...Maltar...

"Sanctry!"

A friendly female voice broke through Alidar's thoughts. Sanctry was his summoner name, it was more his personal choosing for personal tastes.

The owner of the female voice happened to be his childhood friend, Lizza, who's summoner's name was Starbloom. She had long black hair with gold streaks in it along with sea-blue eye's much like his own. She always wore a welcoming smile on the beautiful face of hers, and was always the first to reach Alidar everyday when he came to the Institute

"Lizza." Alidar started, sounding a bit surprised "I never knew you were chosen for this...this...thing, I guess."

Lizza's smile faded a bit before she shrugged "Yea..well, what can you do? Well besides wait of course, though we should be expecting Master Summoner Geoffery Ju and Senior Summoner Ezekiel Montrose to show up though."

"Really?" Alidar's attention was suddenly drawn to the door again as both summoners that Lizza had named entered. All the summoners in the room suddenly went quiet, the two higher ranked summoners took their place near a small pedestal, where they looked upon those that were summoned.

"Summoners...you were all asked to come here, but you were never told why, or for what reason...well me and Senior Summoner Ezekiel have come to explain that reason to you." The man clapped his hands twice, and a large stone table suddenly burst from the ground. On this table were cards, each of these cards had a drawing of a champion and the symbol of the alignment - if they had one.

Both Lizza and Alidar stared at the table curiously before Geoffery spoke again "You are to choose one champion...and this champion will be your personal champion. You've all shown skill with a certain champion, and your personalities will match their own perfectly. In essence, you will be this champions equal. Both you and the champion will learn from each other, work with each other, and be apart of their life...should you accept this." The man gestured to the door "If you do not wish to be apart of this, you may leave this room now. This is all the matter of choice."

There was silence in the room for the first few moments, only to be briefly interrupted by two summoners who mutter their apologies and left the room. Ten summoners remained, all of them still pondering whether to take up the offer. Lizza, much to Alidar's surprise, stepped forward first.

She scanned the cards laid out on the table, her eyes narrowed as she looked for the champion she wanted. Her hand finally rested on a card, and she drew it up for the Master and Senior Summoners to see. "Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox...are you sure this is who you choose, Summoner Starbloom?"

"Yes." Lizza responded confidently, Geoffery nodding his head slowly "An interesting choice..." He turned to regard the rest of the summoners in the room "Well?...is Starbloom the only brave summoner here?"

One by one, the assembled summoners walked forward and chose a card, muttering to their friend or themselves as they inspected their cards. Alidar was the last to pick, his mind trying to figure out who to choose. He stepped forward to the table, inspecting each card. Maybe he'd choose Ashe the Frost Archer...she seemed to be the kind of person to get to know, specially with all the things happening up in the cold north. Then of course there was Caitlyn, hearing about her adventures might be interesting...to Marsy at least.

Before he even came to a decision, Summoner Geoffery walked over "Sanctry...a moment if you will."

Alidar turned and bowed "Of course, what can I help you with?"

Summoner Ezekiel pulled a card from the sleeve of his robe and handed it to him. Curious, he took the card from the man's hand. It had the symbol of Noxus on the back, and when he flipped it over, there was the drawing of the champion Riven, the Exile. He looked up at the two, confused on what they were getting at.

"We were hoping that you could possibly take Riven under your wing for this project of ours." Geoffery explained, folding his hands into his sleeves.  
"Okay..." Alidar started, staring back down to the card and then to the two Summoners "..but why me?"

"We've been having..'reports', lately about Riven seeming to 'lose potential' when it came to matches and fights." Ezekiel's voice reached his ears, increasing Alidar's confusion. Geoffery raised his hand out of his robe to reveal an orb. In this orb was an image of Riven, sitting on a bed in an inn with her face buried in her legs. She almost seemed miserable.

"The past is seemingly taking it's told on the poor girl...perhaps one like you would be able to help her. You were in the same boat once, weren't you? Your parents used to be Nox-"

"Used to be..." Alidar interrupted suddenly "...then they died and left me to look after Marsy...they shared the vision the Noxian's had...and they paid the price for it. So I ask again...in more detail; why make me Riven's Personal Summoner? Just because we both think the Noxian's have lost their way?"

"Exactly." Geoffry slipped the orb away, hidden in those large sleeves of his "The Noxian's have seem to...lose sight of their goal. Given their partnership with Zaun, it's obvious that Riven's history proves that fact...if you were to try bring them over to the other side..."

"That's like standing in a starving dragon's mouth and expecting it not to eat you alive.." Alidar replied, obviously dubious, but strict with his answer "I was told the reason Riven joined was because she wanted to fight on her own terms...she loves Noxus and still does, what makes you think that she'll join the side that she fought and probably still fights against?"

The room went silent now as Alidar spoke, his voice confident, and hard "Not to mention the Ionian's will probably kill - sorry, not kill - Murder her on sight. The only reason I still live is because I made a choice to protect my little sister. I have Noxian blood, yes, but I feel I do not deserve to become Riven's Personal Summoner, nor her my Personal Champion."

The room had fallen so silent, a pin drop could probably could have been heard. Lizza stood there, quiet and frowning as her friend spoke his mind. After a long and slightly awkward silence, Geoffery smiled "And that is why we asked you to be that Summoner."

Alidar wanted to plant his face into his palm "Forgive me, Master Summoner, didn't you just hear what I just said?"

The Summoner before him nodded "I did, and I can agree with you, but it's more your positive and straight forward attitude that I...we, believe can help Riven. She's on the brink of despair...you can probably bring her back."

Alidar was taken back by the words, surprised even. Shaking his head, he stuttered "B-but when did we even started taking sides in this war? Wasn't the League formed for selected champions to enter the Fields of Justice to replace the war? To PREVENT another Rune War?"

"Yes." Geoffrey replied calmly "But we also think that if the Noxians were defeated...it change them as a whole. It's people like Riven that this situation could be possible." The man took the card from Alidar's hand and raised it to his face "Don't you see now? We can probably prevent the Rune war from EVER happening...EVER! There will be less to worry about happening in this world, then we can turn out attention to other things and situations."

He offered Alidar the card again "So...what do you say...can you do this?"

Alidar thought for a moment, trying to take in everything he was just told. He wanted to see Noxus rebuilt, renewed, and become a much better place than it was now. Of course, it will always be the place where savage warriors and deadly Assassins would always live...but if it could change for the better..even for a little...

He reached out and took the card from Geoffrey's hand before nodding "I'll do it."

Geoffrey smiled and patted the man's shoulder "Good...you're all dismissed! Seek out your champions!" With that, the room began to empty, leaving Lizza and Alidar alone. Liz placed a hand on her friends shoulder, looking up at him in concern "You all right?"

Alidar turned and smiled down at his friend, reaching up to grab her hand "I'm fine, Liz...c'mon, let's get Marsy. After that, I need to find Riven."

"It wont be easy." Lizza said, gently pulling her hand from Al's "She wonders around, it'd be hard to pin point her location."

"Right now I know she's in an Inn...so I'll start off from there, maybe use some of the scryer magics to find out which Inn she's in, then hope that I reach there in time before she gets on the move again." Alidar looked down at the Noxian symbol on the back of the card, and then the drawing of Riven "But I'll be honest with you now...I'm both looking forward and not looking forward to this."

vvvvvvvvv

End of chapter one!

So, there ya go, the start of my League of Legends story. I hope you guys enjoyed the read :D Leave your comments and feed back and let me know what you think!/Needs improving! And visit my profile if you want more info on other projects I plan on working on.


	2. Meeting

Hello there again! Sanctierium here with a new chapter!

I'm trying to keep them as lengthy as I can, after looking at other stories on the page...seems I got my work cut out for me. Again, feel free to leave me feed back in the reviews :D

vvvvvvvvvv

Summoner of the Exile.

Chapter two...

...Meeting.

"You know, Marsy." Alidar said upon the saddle of his chestnut mare, Elsa "You shouldn't have come with me. These are dangerous times, and I don't want to put your life at risk."

Marsy sat behind him, her slim arms wrapped around her brothers waist as the horse clopped along "Yea but I want to meet your Personal Champion! Who knows, she and I could get along really well! We can chat, we talk girl stuuuff, and-"

"I think you're asking for a bit to much...Riven, as far as I can tell, isn't exactly that kind of person that would enjoy 'girl talk'" Alidar cut in. His response was a small grumble, which either way made him smile.

Casting his gaze up to the sky, he noticed that it had began to grow dark. Most of it was just grey and heavy looking clouds. "It seems we might get some rain...well that's going to slow us down, hopefully Riven doesn't like walking around in this kind of whether."

"From what you tell me." Marsy started in a rather dull tone "Riven is some depressed woman who-OW!" Alidar pinched her arm. Hard.

Pulling on Elsa's reins, he pulled out his map to take a look and see if he could figure out their location. The map was rather old and showed signs of wear and age, however it was still usable enough that he could make out all the locations and major capitals. On this map was a small black cross, which was the location of the Inn Riven was staying at.

"El'marish, tu'ekeh." Alidar muttered under his breath, waving his hand over the map as he spoke. Blue sparkles began to form on the map, swirling around different areas before they all joined up in one spot. This was their location.

According to the information he had discovered concerning the location of the Inn, it was found near the Ironspine Mountains, a ways from the Howling Marsh. Odd place to put an Inn in his opinion, but it was the only way of finding Riven...so that would be the way they would go.

Their current location was on the heading past the Howling Marsh, which he could see easily from where he sat upon Elsa. Trudging through the Marsh wasn't exactly something he'd think he'd want to do with Marsy here...so it would have to be the safe but longer way around. Safe...he almost chuckled to himself at the word. It was hardly safe in the outside world these days, any sort of peace was momentarily, for even conflict still rages outside the League of Legends.

"You okay, Brother?" Marsy asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and looking at him in concern. Alidar looked over to her and raised a hand to gently pat her head "I'm fine, let's keep going."

****

The two had finally arrived at the Inn where Riven the Exile was last reported to be staying. Tying Elsa to the post and giving the stable master a few coins, both Alidar and Marsy walked towards the entrance of the Inn. Alidar looked up at the sign that hung above the door and read it out loud "The Marsh Rat, huh, guess it's because they are not that far off from the Marsh..let's head inside."

When they entered, the Inn itself wasn't exactly lively. There were a few customers - starting from travelers to merchants, and then of course the Innkeeper who happened to be a rather humble man cleaning out the inside of a mug. Alidar walked over, Marsy at his heels, and flicked the bell that was hanging near the bar.

The Innkeeper looked up from cleaning his mug and smiled as he saw the new faces. He was a bald and paled skin man, with a long black mustache and an eye patch over his left eye "Ah! Welcome to the Marsh Rat, how can I be of service this rather...cloudy day? I would say 'nice' or 'beautiful' but it seems that the whether is taking a tern for the worst. Perhaps-"

"I'm looking for the woman known as Riven the Exile. She's in your Inn...which room is she in?" Alidar interrupted. He hated to be rude, but he wanted to make sure that the efforts to find and catch up with Riven weren't in vain. "Riven? The Exile?" The Innkeeper asked, as if pondering. After a moment of silence, the Innkeeper shrugged "Haven't heard of her..or him..or them..or-"

"My name is Alidar, I'm with the Institute of War, a Summoner. I would like you to direct me to the room that the woman, Riven the Exile, is currently staying in..." Again, Alidar interrupted. It was obvious that Riven must have somehow paid the man to keep her location her a secret. To be honest, he didn't seem to be doing a very good job at it. The Innkeeper looked around nervously at the other patrons, who seemed to be to busy with their own things before the man leaned over and whispered to the two "She's upstairs, in room 10...she hasn't been out of there for at least to days now. I've tried to bring her food, but every time I come back little of it is eaten. Might I ask what is the problem?"

"League business, nothing more I'm afraid." Alidar replied in a lowered tone before eyeing the stairs "Thank you, we'll head up there now."

"Before you go." The Innkeeper turned and vanished into what Alidar could only believe was the kitchen. There was a bit of yelling, pots falling, something obviously broke as well from the shattering sound he heard, but either way the Innkeeper came back with a cooked steak and some mash potato with a glass of water "I've felt bad for the woman ever since she stepped foot in here. Take this up to her for me?"

"Sure." Alidar took the tray and handed it to Marsy, who silently took it without complaint. However, Alidar took the glass of water, not trusting the girl to mange so well on the stairs. They walked down the hall of numbered rooms until they found number 10. There was nothing but silence from the other side. Taking a breath, Alidar raised his hand and knocked on the door "Hello, Riven? Are you in there?"

He and Marsy waited for a response, but was still met with silence. Alidar knocked again "Hellooo...my name is Alidar, I'm with the League, can you please open the door, we only wish to speak with you."

Finally, they heard a response, though it was faint, Alidar almost didn't hear it "What do you want...?"

On the other side sat Riven, who had moved her self from curled up on her bed to sit next to the door. She had untied her hair and removed a few piece of her tarnished armor to make her stay at least a bit more comfortable. "Like I said, we are with the Institute of War...we only wish to speak with you, Riven, we aren't here to kill you or anything of the sort...just to talk."

"You're not doing so well in convincing me." Riven replied, hugging her legs to her chest. "I know you haven't eaten in at least two days..." Alidar replied from the other side. Sad part was that Riven knew he was right, she had eaten little. Just as the thought of food came to her mind, her stomach let out a very noticeable growl, which Riven tried her best to suppress.

Luckily, Alidar and Marsy didn't hear it, but they still knocked on her door "Please Riven, open the door...I've heard about what's been happening recently." Finally, Riven gave in and stood and unlocked the door. She kept her eyes hidden behind her white hair as she stood to the side to let the two in.

She eyed the young girl that held the tray of food, images of the past flashed briefly in front of her eyes.

A field stretched out before her...her company with her...the girl, falling to her knees and crying...

"Riven?"

Alidar's voice pulled her out of the flashback, and she turned her brown gaze towards him. He seemed friendly enough, but Riven still kept her distance. Marsy had placed her food on the table near by, and Alidar her water that the Innkeeper hand sent up. Both stood to the side and Marsy beckoned her to sit with a friendly smile on her face.

Riven watched them silently for a few moments until the growl from her stomach betrayed her. She let out a small curse and closed the door and relocked it, Marsy raising her hand to suppress a small giggle.

The Exile looked over to the two again, and then started to walk towards the table where she sat down and took her fork into her hand before poking at her mash. It kind of reminded Alidar of a new dog that you'd bring into your home for the first time. It would be suspicious, cautious at first, but hopefully she'd begin to trust them increasingly as time went by. Finally, Riven took her fork and took a mouthful of the mash. Suddenly realizing exactly HOW hungry she was, she began to eat more quickly.

This brought a smile to Alidar and Marsy's face.

Alidar walked over and sat opposite to her as she dug into her meal. Half of the food was already gone from her plate with in moments of her starting. He chuckled "I guess one can't be too judgmental when it comes to someone who hasn't eaten in a few days..." Riven swallowed the food that was in her mouth before she speaking "So why did you come find me? Why go through all the trouble?" She reached for the glass of water and took a sip, some of the gravy from her steak at the side of her mouth.

Marsy pulled out a handkerchief from her robe sleeve and offered it to Riven, who took it with a murmur of thanks and whipped around her mouth "My big brother has chosen you to become his Personal Champion." Marsy explained, stepping back again. Riven froze, glancing over to the girl and then to Alidar "And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"It means you and I become...partners in crime, for the lack of a better explanation. However I was asked to choose you for...certain reasons." Alidar pulled out the card from his own robe sleeve and slid it over to the woman, who took it and inspected it with a curious gaze. "Ten other summoners chose their champions...I chose you...so do you want to talk about these past few weeks on the Fields of Justice? From what I hear you've lost the will to fight..."

"Well, who ever told you that was wrong...it's nothing to do with that, in fact it's completely different." Riven replied as she placed the card back down on the table near her now empty plate "It's not that I've lost my will to fight...it's more I'm frustrated...my past, Noxus, I don't know what to do anymore. I joined the League to Fight on my own terms, but also in hope that I can-" She paused and swallowed "...I can show those in Command that I am more stronger than them...but I highly doubt it would be something you'd understand. You're a Summoner, not a Noxian."

"Actually, you'd be surprised. Me and Marsy here were born in Noxus...but left due to complications." Alidar offered the woman a warm smile. Riven's head shot up "You're serious?" She narrowed her eyes, suddenly growing suspicious "Or are you lying just to get into my good graces..." Alidar shook his head and pulled off his hood "No, I am Noxian born and raised...but if I'm hearing you correctly, you want to take over the Noxian Leadership?"

Riven lowered her gaze to her plate again "I'm a soldier, not a politician...and in there lays the problem. How can I hope to lead a city when I have absolutely no idea about the politic side of things?"

"Noxians can rise to the seat of power regardless of gender, position or rank. You just have to prove you are stronger than the previous leader...that I have no doubt you are capable of doing." Alidar leaned on the table to inspect the woman "But of course...that also means that you need powerful allies on your side, powerful soldiers and mages, even assassins."

"Again, there is a problem with that as well...how am I to even manage that? Even if I found a way, if I were to challenge the current leader of Noxus, how am I to be sure that I will even get a fair fight. It's been proven to me that Noxus will do what ever it takes to win...even if it means slaughtering your own people."

It was here that Alidar noticed that Riven suddenly tensed up and her teeth gnashed together. Marsy had taken it up to herself to inspect Riven's broken blade, which was probably almost as wide and as tall as her, in the mean time, Riven spoke again "I want to fight on my own terms...and I want to prove that I am stronger than the current leaders of Noxus, but it seems like an impossible goal."

"It does sound impossible, I'll give you that...specially when the current heads of Noxus is Swain, and his right hand man is Darius...both them aren't exactly to easy to beat. Then there is Darius' brother and-" Alidar was cut off as Riven stood suddenly "I know that!...but what I want to know is why you'd chose me!"

Alidar stared up at the woman in surprise "Riven.."

She didn't stop there, she kept going "My life ever since that day in Ionia has been nothing but pain and hardship. I've revisited that battle field time and time again every time I close my eyes or see something that reminds me of it. I'm a haunted woman with a past that no matter how hard I try I can't seem to shake. I've severed my ties, I want to change Noxus...but what about you?"

Her gaze slowly looked up slowly at his own. It was there that Alidar didn't see the miserable woman that he had saw through Geoffry's orb, but a soldier, that would more than likely be able to kill him with the knife that was on her tray if she didn't like his answer. Marsy watched on with worry, her hands raised near her mouth as she watched the two young adults speak.

Alidar considered his words carefully before answering "Because I...too...want to help change Noxus." Alidar stood, just a foot taller than the woman who stood in front of him "You think I joined the Institute of War just because I felt like it? Because I just decided I didn't want to stay in Noxus anymore? Well let me tell you something...I left because my parents were Noxians who believed the Noxians current...'code'..and they both paid the price. They died on the battle field without an original thought in their head."

Alidar kept his voice leveled and calm, not about to cower in front of a fellow Noxian, nor his younger sister "I left because I wanted to protect Marsy, and my childhood friend Lizza. I wanted to take them away to a better life where the Noxus would despise us for being nothing but worthless Orphans. I made a choice, and I stuck with it, and look were I've reached. I'm a summoner of the League, and chosen to chose a personal Champion because they thought me and another 9 summoners were worthy enough...that is why I chose you, Riven, because you and I...we're basically in the same boat."

Alidar gestured to Marsy to bring over Riven's broken blade. Though dubious, Marsy picked up the blade and was surprised how light it was before walking over and handing it to Alidar. Riven watched them, and then Alidar as he extended the blade to her "We both want to change Noxus...so why don't we do it...together. We will make that dream a reality and change Noxus for the better...that's what you want, right?"

Riven's expression softened after Alidar's speech, a small smile tugging at her lips. She reached out with a bandaged hand and grabbed the sword's hilt and took it into her own hands. Alidar noticed a single tear running down her cheek and falling onto the sword "Then I accept your decision...I will be your Personal Champion."

Both Alidar and Marsy smiled, Al gesturing to the door "Then get your things ready, you're not staying in this Inn anymore that's for sure." Riven looked up at the man with a questioning gaze "What do you mean?"

Alidar chuckled "I mean you will be staying with me and Marsy. It's time to start your life anew...let this be the first steps towards that."

****

Riven didn't take long to get ready, in fact both Penrison's were surprised when she came out with nothing but a small backpack, her glove and her sword. She had fully dressed in her tarnished armor and she had tied back her hair. She blinked as they saw the look of concern on their faces "Is there something wrong?"

Alidar smiled and shook his head "Nothing, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.." Riven slid her sword into a holder at her waist, obviously she had made it herself given it's rugged design and use of animal furs. The trio walked down stairs to the now empty Inn, where the Innkeeper was busy sweeping up a pile of dropped food. At the sight of them, the man smiled "Ah! Miss Riven, so wonderful to see you finally come out of that room of yours."

"Yes." Riven said, walking over and handing the man the key "Thank you for your kindness."

The man bowed, taking the key from her hand "Of course, of course, please do take care of yourselves out there, the rain might start falling any moment."

"We'll be careful." Alidar said, waving his hand "Let's go, we can probably beat the storm." All three stepped outside where Elsa was tied up. Marsy checked to see that she had been well feed and taken care of while Alidar helped Riven onto her back. Elsa was skittish at first at having the strange woman ride her, but after a few calming words from Marsy, she relaxed.

Alidar was the next one to climb into the saddle before pulling Mars in front of her "Ready Riven?"

Riven took her free hand to slip it under Al's left arm, adjusting herself in her seat before nodding "Ready."

Clicking his tongue, Alidar turned Elsa towards the road and set her off at a decent pace from where they came. As they rode, Riven looked back at the Inn where she had been staying. It was not only moments ago that she had been curled into a ball in misery, thinking about her past. But now..things were different, she was on the back of a horse with a man and his little sister who shared her goal, who shared her dream...

Her left hand tightened it's grip on Al's arm, causing him to look over his shoulder and find her looking back.

"I'm putting my faith in your hands, Sir Alidar Penrison...you came here to seek me out to be your personal champion. You sweetened me with your sugar coat words and your dreams...but how can I trust you? How can reveal my personal life to you? How would you go out of you way just to become my ally..."

She turned and noticed that Alidar looking at her, and offered him a friendly and reassuring smile. Al grinned and nodded before turning his gaze back to the road. Riven's smile remained as she looked over his shoulder to the road beyond.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore, for here I am on the back of your horse with your little sister, riding off to what could be a better future...perhaps you are, indeed, right, Penrison...perhaps the road to a better life simply begins by making the choice, and making that first step. Obviously you did it...if you could, then maybe so can I."

"Perhaps now I've found someone I can turn to when I need the help...when I need someone to talk to. Thank you..Alidar...Marsy...thank you."

****

"Here we are."

After a few days of traveling, the trio had finally arrived at a small village a few ways near the Great Barrier and the Institute. Given the trees and rocky outcrops, it would have been difficult to be found by any Noxian or Demacian alike. Riven looked around curiously as she saw a few summoners, and to her surprise, a few champions.

Alidar had pointed out a house up ahead that he told Riven was his home. Though when she looked at it closer, she noticed someone was already there. This someone just so happened to be Lizza, a smile beaming on her face. To Alidar, that smile was something you could see from miles away.

When they got closer, Liz walked up to meet then "Hey Sanctry! I can see you found Riven." She said, turning to look at the Noxian soldier "It's great to finally meet you in person, Riven. I'm Lizza, other wise known as Starbloom.

Riven simply just nodded, not sure what to really say. Much of the people here seemed happy, it'd be a challenge just to even try to fit in...

Alidar lowered Marsy to the ground before jumping off the saddle himself. He turned to see if Riven would be okay, and she seemed to manage just fine pushing herself off the horse. Turning to Marsy, he gestured to the house "Mars, take Riven and show her around the home, let her get settled in. I'm going to stay and talk with Lizza for a bit."

"Sure thing!" Marsy walked over and took Riven's hand and began to gently tug her towards the house "C'mon!" she said excitedly. Riven, again, wasn't sure how to really answer, but smiled and followed the girl in.

"It doesn't seem she's quite used to all the happy-go-lucky theme, huh?" Lizza said as she watched the two disappear inside. Alidar also watched them go, frowning "No...it might take some time, but I believe she'll manage in the end. Speaking of which..."

He turned to looked down at the woman "You partnered up with Ahri...where is she?"

Lizza smiled, and suddenly to long white fox like tails obscured his vision. Yelping, he whirled around to see that Ahir was standing right behind him. He was stunned in how quiet she was, could have probably placed a dagger in his back...or steal his life essence, which ever came first.

"So this is the guy you were talking about, hmm?" She said, gracefully stepping around him, batting him with a tail now and then just for amusement. She finally came to stand behind Lizza and place her hands on her shoulders "You got a good eye, he's pretty cute."

Both summoners blushed furiously.

"What?!Nothat'snowhowitisatall!" Lizza said quickly

"We'rejustfriendsthat'sit!" Alidar said right after, just as embarrassed as she was. Ahri smirked, victory was obviously hers.

"Suuuuuurreee...anyway, I'll meet you back home, Lizz..two you have fun now!" She then turned and walked away, giggling before she began to hum on her way back to Lizza's home, leaving the two summoners red and embarrassed straight and through.

****

"And there is where you'll be sleeping." Marsy said as she lead Riven to a room near the far left of the house. It was a simple room; bed, cupboard, desk, a few shelves. It was almost luxury to Riven, and she almost felt ashamed given the small amount of items she even had inside her pack. "I know it's a lot of space...but hey, put it this way. There is room for potential!" The soldier looked down at the girl, who beamed up at her "I'll let you get settled in, I think Alidar will have tea ready with in the hour or so."

With that, the girl turned on her heel and left, leaving Riven in her new room where she'd be spending probably the rest of her life in. She walked over to a shelf and placed her sword upon it before walking over to her bed and sitting down. The mattress was certainly a lot softer than the one in the Inn, or anywhere else she had stayed previously before. She decided to savor it, taking off her boots and removing her shoulder pad to put it aside before throwing her self back into the bed.

She felt exhausted, finally she found a place where she can call home for now, where she could rest her head down at any time and sleep. Even thought it was still early in the afternoon, Riven closed her eyes and felt sleep slowly begin to creep over her. "Maybe...I truly am not that lost after all..." Her words drifted off as she slowly fell into what was to be a fitful sleep.


	3. Clarity

**Howdy all! Sanctierium here.**

**I've come to realize that my last chapter that I put up didn't have all the italics I had put in. So if it was a bit confusing to read when Riven was thanking Alidar and Marsy, I apologize, I'll be triple checking my stories to make sure it's all up to scratch.**

**Now, I got a question from someone, I shall be answering them here:)**

**PhantomAntichrist** asked:

"There's one thing confusing me though. Did the grand Summoner pick champions without asking them? Had they no say in this case? Shouldn't they be given the same opportunity as the summoners got, to say no? "

**Each summoner that was chosen for the Personal Champion selection were not told why or for what reason. They wanted to keep it...a surprise you can say. Of course, at the start of said meeting, the Grand summoner did say "You know..guys..if ya don't wanna do this, you don't have to." And thus 2 left, leaving 10. I do plan of introducing more Personal Summoners through out the story depending on the situation. Hope that answers your question :)**

**Now without further or do, let's continue! **

**Summoner of the Exile.**

**Chapter three...**

** ...Clarity.**

_Boots squelched on the muddy open field that the Fury Company marched across. Bodies littered the floor, both of Ionia and Noxus. Riven was alert, focused, her eyes scanning constantly for any signs of the enemy, though when she looked at her feet to shake of a bit of mud...she felt a wave of nausea as she realized that it wasn't rain water that had muddied the soil._

_Letting the feeling past, she kept leading the Company onwards, until there was a sign of moment up ahead. She raised her blade, a weapon that would spark fear and terror into any enemy at the sight of it, and ordered the Company to stop. A young woman, about a year or so younger than Riven stepped forward, her cloths in tatters, mud and dirt smeared on her face, arms and legs. At the sight of the Noxian soldiers, her eyes began to brim with tears "No more...no no no no no no..." She felt to her knees and began to weep, Riven barked orders at two soldiers to go collect the girl._

_Both nodded and walked over, one on either side of the of the woman, though there was a hint of hesitance in their eyes as they waited for one of them to pick her up first. Either way, the reached down to grab the woman when suddenly red mist escaped the woman's hands, both men dying before they even hit the ground. Riven gasped, looking around and noticing corpses began to move._

_No...not corpses...they were living people. It was an ambush._

_"Ambush!" She shouted, but it was to late. Members of the Fury Company were killed left right and center, chaos erupted amongst the ranks. As she tried to regain order of her men, her thoughts went to how long those Ionian's had been waiting there...laying with their fallen friends or family, waiting for the Noxians to come for them to take their revenge..._

_Cursing, Riven reached for here flare gun, pulling it out and shooting a green flare into the sky. As she did this, her men manage to fall into a more defensive position, though they had lost a few thanks to the element of surprise that the Inoian's obviously had. When Riven had turned around to prepare to defend herself, she heard the sound of something roaring from above. She smirked as she realized that her call for help reached the other forces...however she wasn't expecting it to strike a quarter of her own company._

_She whirled around, confusion written on her face as she casted her gaze to the sky. From the way that they were firing, they didn't care where was caught in the barrage of balls of deadly chemicals, all they cared about was killing the enemy. _

_She was told that the strongest would survive...but that was a lie, it was to win no matter the cost, even if it meant killing your own soldiers._

_Chaos on both sides grew as Noxian and Ionian alike fell victim to gruesome and unspeakable fates. With the feeling of betrayal and anger, Riven did the only thing she could have done...turn and run. She ran, narrowly avoiding the artillery that had been launched onto the battle field. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the screams of her own men and enemy alike. "Riven!" She heard someone shout, but she ignored it, and kept on running._

_"Riven!..."_

_"Riven!..."_

****

"Riven! Time to get up now."

Riven's shot open, her hand feeling around for her sword in panic until her eyes fell upon Alidar, who stood near the window about to pull the curtain. She felt sticky with sweat and out of breath, as if she had ran laps around the Summoners Rift ten times without stopping.

It was a dream...the dream of something very real. She swore under breath, she had the same flashback from 'that' day...

"Bad dream?" Alidar's voice broke through her thoughts, her brown gaze looking up to meet his own. Al pulled the curtains aside to let sunlight shine through into the room, causing the woman to wince and raise her hand to block the sudden light that fell onto her face "Y-yea...what time is it?"

"Eight, I was going to let you sleep a bit more but I just got word that we have a match later on today, around one or two in the afternoon...in the mean time, I can show you around the village." Alidar walked towards another window and pulled it's curtains aside to let more light shine into the room. At this point, Riven's eyes adjusted and she pulled the covers off of legs. She had removed much of her armor and had worn a long night dress that Alidar's friend, Lizza, had provided her to sleep in for the night. She felt weird wearing one, but she didn't complain...it was a nice change from her usual gear or sleeping on a dirt floor.

Al walked towards her and placed some cloths on the end of her bed "Lizza sent over more cloths for you. We both thought it would be safe for you to walk around the village not wearing your Noxian gear."

Riven looked up at the man with a raised brow "Why?"

"Chances are that one of the Personal Champions that one of the summoners had chosen are hateful towards the Noxians. I only manage to get by because I wear a purple robe and of course...not mention that I am a Noxian. Until you've proven yourself, we can't have you wearing the regular Noxian attire...could cost you your life."

Riven didn't like the thought of not wearing her Noxian armor, it made her feel...exposed. Without her protective shell. Even so, she saw his point and sighed "Alright...I'll be dressed in a few moments..unless you wish to watch me change of which them I'd have to punch you in the nose." She glanced up at Alidar, giving him a sly look.

Alidar was taken aback by her words, not expecting her to make such a joke "Y-you honestly think that I would suggest that?" Riven chuckled "Sorry, I forgot...you'd more prefer Lizza to me, correct?"

Alidar opened his mouth, his face turning scarlet. "Thats...how...you!..." Alidar shook his head "I'll be outside when you're ready." He turned and left in a hasty manner, Riven couldn't help but laugh as she had secured a sure victory in making her Personal Summoner uncomfortable. After he left, Riven stood and expected the cloths she had been left. They looked a bit small, but it was worth a shot.

She removed her night gown and slipped into the white tunic. It was long sleeve and reached down to her wrists. It was comfortable to wear; not to tight, not to loose, it fit her nicely. She then slipped into the leather leggings. It was comfortable at least, it didn't hug her skin to tightly and it gave her freedom to run if she wished, not that she'd come up with a reason why she would. She took her own belt and strapped it around her waist; it didn't bare any sort of symbol of the Noxus, so she didn't see anything wrong with wearing it.

After that she took up the brown leather sleeveless over coat and put it on. It was all rather fancy to her, but she didn't complain.

She grabbed her hair tie and exited the room, where a heavenly smell reached her nose. Bacon egg and baked bread...the thought almost made her drool, however she couldn't stop the sudden growl that emitted from her stomach. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards the kitchen, where she found Alidar in his usual purple robes and Marsy in some blue pajamas, levitating frying pans over cooking fires, each with the food she had smelt on her way here.

Riven took a seat opposite Alidar, who was reading a large tome on arcane magics. He glanced up from the book to eye Riven before returning his gaze to his tome with a smile creeping on her face "For a Noxian soldier, those cloths seem to suit you rather well." Riven was busy tying up her white hair "I'll admit, it's a bit odd...but tell Lizza she has my thanks."

"Will do..." Al glanced over to Marsy and narrowed his gaze "Mars...are you burning breakfast? You seem to be taking longer than usual..."

"Well, seeing as Riven is now going to be joining us for breakfast I got a bit more work to do. You can't RUSH perfection, brother." Mars replied, moving the frying pans over three plates, where she evenly placed her the food. Once she had done that, she levitated the pans over to the sink and gently lowered them into it before throwing her hands towards the stone oven. The door slowly open, and three slices of bread floated out, which Mars then directed to the plates.

Once the food was read, she then levitated all three plates to the table, along with cutlery and mugs of water. Riven sat there, impressed by the display put on by the young teen "Talented sister you have." Alidar reached for the piece of toasted bread and smiled "When not summoning mindless minions, she's practicing levitation magic. It's also the reason she insists on doing the cooking...now eat up! Lizza and Ahri want to join us for the tour around the village."

****

Alidar and Riven walked down the cobblestone road away from the house. It seemed to be positioned on a small hill higher up than most of the houses. Riven thought it was nice, at least they had a good view every morning. Lizza and Ahri were at the bottem of the hill, Lizza wearing a long black cloak with an elegant purple dress almost surprised Riven, expecting her to be in her usual summoner robes as well. Looking over to Alidar, who seemed to be equally surprised.

Ahri shook her head as she looked Lizza up and down, her tails floating around idly behind her as she watched Lizza fuss with her dress "You know if you should just ASK him. Simply dressing up nicely isn't going to be enough...I mean you are a good looking girl, you don't need to go through the trouble."

"My choice of dress shouldn't be a problem, Ahri...besides, it's not for the reasons that you think. I just thought it was a nice day...why not dress in the same way?" Lizza replied, fiddling with the strings of her cloak.

Ahri raised a brow, not looking convinced "Yes, because coming in my room with two different, but very expensive dresses that you yourself haven't worn for the past three years totally doesn't scream 'I wish to impress someone'...really, Lizza."

Lizza narrowed her eyes and was about to reply when Alidar and Riven finally got with in ear shot. "Evening ladies, nice day, is it not?"

Both women turned, Ahri combining all of her tails together as she nodded "Morning Alidar, Riven." Lizza smiled sweetly at the two "Sure is! Are you both ready to go?"

Riven smirked as she glanced between Lizza and Alidar "Do you mean for us to watch you two on a date or for a tour of the village, because it's kind of hard to tell right now." Both Summoners blushed and Ahri raised a tail to cover her smile.

****

The four walked through the village, both summoners pointing out shops of interests along with locations. Riven had noticed that some of the houses they passed had 'For sale' signs on them, and had mentioned them to Alidar, who smiled "Those happen to be the homes of Summoners who, when they chose the Champions, gone to live with them in their cities, unlike you two."

He pointed out a large house up ahead, the second floor bending dangerously over to the left and seemed to be held up by magic "That was were Old Clincher lived. He was a knowledge seeker and a teacher. He chose Nausus, and decided to go live with him in the deserts to the South." Just as he spoke, there was a blur of golden hair to Riven's right as someone fell into a large cart of hay. "Ezreal!" A man shouted from a roof top "You alright, buddy?!"

A young man probably a year older than Riven climbed out of the hay pile, brushing himself off as he gave that summoner on the roof a thumb up "All good! Just make sure the artifact is good!"

"You've seen Ezeral a few times, haven't you?" Alidar asked, the woman tearing her eyes away to face him "I don't remember...I don't think I have." She looked back, eyeing him up and down. Ezeral's gaze was focused on the roof, though feeling a pair of eyes on him, he glanced over and spied Riven.

It was then Riven did something completely unexpected, she let out a small squeaked and turned away, a light blush coming across her cheeks. Al smiled at the woman's reaction "His Personal Summoner seems to be Larnic. He also likes to collect artifacts. Come on, let's keep going."

The four had traveled around the village for a few hours, until they passed a store which caught Lizza's eye. "Alidar!" She gasped, reaching and grabbing Alidar's hand before pulling him towards a store window. It was a simple wooden shop with glass windows, but it was in those glass windows that, when Riven and Ahri caught up, she noticed there was a small golden pendent of a flower with a blue gem in the middle. "I've only seen that at a shop in Piltover...it's extremely rare. I've been hunting another one like it for ages now!"

"And let me guess..you want it, right?" Alidar asked, eyeing the piece of jewelry. Liz pressed her forehead against the window, her breath causing the glass to fog up "It's beautiful...perhaps a gift one day? Please?" Alidar glanced at Lizza and then back at the pendent. Obviously, it would mean a lot to her, and he was just going to turn around and say no. No, he wasn't going to do that, he'd never be able to bring himself to say that to her.

"I'll see what I can do, but right now we need to get back and prepare for our match." Al turned to face Ahri and Riven, who both nodded. Without warning, Lizza turned and leaped onto Alidar and hugged him. While Al stood there surprised, both other women chuckled. Given no other real choice, he returned her hug, and then after a few moments Lizza pulled back and smiled up at the man "Thank you."

"Not a problem...now then, let's go. Last thing we want to do is be lat for our match."

****

In the middle of a large stone room was a large round table. The middle of the table was made out of a smooth flat crystal of which higher ranking summoners could oversee the match and make sure that everything was in the boundaries of the rule set by the Institute. While summoners brought up the image layout of Summoners Rift, Master Summoner Geoffry entered the room. One summoner turned and noticed the man's entrance, gasping and quickly bowing in respect "Master Summoner Geoffry, what an unexpected surprise..."

Geoffry nodded as he walked over to the table and inspected the field "I heard that Sanctry is in this match summoning Riven the Exile...correct?" He turned to the Summoner who welcomed him. The man nodded "Yes, in fact they should be arriving any moment now. At this rate, we can start before schedule, Sir."

Returning his gaze towards the table, Geoffry smiled "Good...It's time to see how their first match will go." He reached out and placed his hand on the blue team's base, zooming in on the location "Will they crumble...or will they prevail?"

Alidar and Riven walked down the many halls of the Institute. Riven was making sure her glove was secure while Al was looking for the room where Riven was suppose to be in to be summoned for the match. They found it, a room marked with the symbol of 'Champion' on it. Knocking on the door, Alidar opened it and found Ahri was already waiting to be summoned. "Hello Ahri." Al greeted, stepping aside to let Riven through.

Ahri had her tails wrapped around her, smiling at the two friendly faces "Hey! Nice for you both to arrive early. Al you should get a move on, they are about to start given all of the summoners and their champions arrived a head schedule."

"Understood." Al looked over to Riven, who seemed to be relaxed and calm. He wondered what was going through her head right now, if what he was seeing right now was just her putting on a brave face, hiding her fear underneath. Riven noticed his look of concern and smiled "I'm ready...don't worry about me."

"If you say so..." Alidar still didn't looked convinced, but soon smiled and nodded "Very well. Ladies, I will see you on the Fields of Justice."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Ahri looked over to the woman near her and tilted her head to the left, her fox like ears leaning in the same direction "Are you sure you're okay, Riven?"

"I honestly can't answer that question, Ahri..." Riven replied, frowning "I guess we'll just have to find out soon enough, now won't we?"

****

Alidar entered the summoning chamber, where Lizza and three other Summoners were present. One of them happened to be Old Clincher, stroking his beard and regarding a book quietly. Two others were Snickers, a small Yordle girl and Tenorn, a pale skinned man who had very long black hair and green eyes. All five were Personal Summoners, but he didn't know who Tenorn or Snickers had chosen during that day. He figured he'd find out soon enough.

As usual, Lizza was the first to greet him "Al! Glad you made it on time." She said, walking over and pulling him towards the circle. "Yea, just made sure Riven reached the summoning area. Other than that are we ready to go?" Al asked, taking his place on the summoning circle which was surrounded by big stone pillars. Old Clincher was the next to speak "Indeed...all we needed to do was wait for you, other than that we are all ready and prepared to go!" The old man closed his tomb, taking his stance.

Nodding, Alidar took his own stance, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. The other summoners took their places, their eyes closed as they awaited the all clear for them to start summoning.

"Summoners...commence summoning!"

In union, all five shouted one word "Summon!"

The rune circle in the middle of them flashed, orbs of white light springing into their hands, where they remained suspended between their palms. Al focused, reaching out with his mind to connect to Riven's own as the powerful magic coursed through out his body.

****

Riven found herself teleported to the starting platform, Ahri appearing next to her. Next to her was Nasus, larger than the both of them. Next, donned in golden armor, was Leona, her body emitting a faint light as she opened her eyes. Next to her was Caitlyn, who was busy checking to see that her scope was in working order.

((To avoid confusion: Bold Italic = Summoner. Italic = Champion))

_**"Alright, Riven, can you hear me?"**_Alidar's voice rang in her mind.

_"Loud and clear...so what's happening?_

_**"Nasus will be fighting in the jungles and gaining ruin buffs. You will take the top lane, to your left. Ahri will be taking the middle lane, while Leona and Caitlyn will be going the bottom lane. I'm unsure of who we are up against yet, but I will keep you informed once I know more."**_

Just as Al spoke, Riven noticed Nasus walking over to the trader and handing over a small bag of coins, murmuring something under his breath. The trader nodded, pulling out a Machete and three healing potions and handing them over to the large protector. As soon as the Machete touched his hand, it vanished, leaving the three healing potions which Nausus slipped away before turning to the rest of the group "Fight well, friends. Glory awaits us."

With that, he turned and ran off, his feet making light stomping sounds as he did so.

_**"Right, buy a longsword and a two potions."**_

Riven raised a brow _"Usually a Summoner would suggest I buy boots and three potions."_

_**"Common tactic, but I like an offensive start."**_

Shrugging, Riven reached for her coin purse and handed it to the trader, who handed her a long sword and two potions. When she touched the Longsword, it vanished, causing her a small jolt of fear, but got over it quickly and took the two potions and stashed them away. She looked over to Ahri, who brought a Doran's Ring and slid it into a small waist pouch she carried. The fox girl looked over to the woman and smiled, winking "Good luck. I'll help you out once I get enough strength and items."

Riven nodded "Like wise. Good luck, Ahri." She watched the girl go before she began to make her way to her own lane. As she ran past the first tower, flashes of the past already began to appear in her head...

_The large field...littered with corpses..._

_Blood mixed with soil...turning the ground muddy..._

Riven shook her head "No...dammit...now is not the time for that. We need to focus...focus..." She reached the second tower, looking around to see if she could spot any sort of hostile. Luckily enough, there was no one...at least not yet, but she could have sworn she could have picked up a hint of movement from the bush in the corner of her eye.

_**"Stay away from those...who knows what lurks in there."**_

_"Two steps ahead of you..."_

_**"Minions are spawning now, be ready."**_

Riven heard small footsteps behind her, and turned to find the wave of minions advancing towards what she technically called 'No mans land', where the blue minions clashed with purple. Steel clashed against steel and bolts of energy were sent flying as the minions fought, Riven walking forward with her shattered rune blade and cutting down any purple minion that had been weakened enough for her to end in one blow.

She managed to kill three minions before something stirred in the bush. She raised her blade her eyes narrowing while the minions fought it out around her. When nothing came, she let out a small sigh and returned to kill another minion.

_**"RIVEN INCOMING!"**_

_"What?!"_ She turned just as Al shouted a warning. A bola flew threw the air and wrapped around her, preventing her from raising her sword to defend herself.

_**"Rengar! Move!"**_

In a fury of white mane and steel, Rengar pounced from the brush, making a b-line straight for Riven. Riven was to busy trying to get out of the bola he had threw, but instead got a better idea. When Rengar got close, he let out a savage roar and attempted to cleave at her face, but Riven leaped into the air, causing him to cut the bola off and free her arms.

She landed a safe distance from the beast, who grinned "Quick on your feet...it was luck that saved you this time." He turned and began cutting down blue minions left and right.

_**"Are you hurt?"**_

Riven shook her head, though her eyes never moved from Rengar _"No, but that was to close for comfort..."_

"Probably best we don't engage him until you've gained enough power. I do like an offensive start, but I didn't know we were going up against Rengar out of all Champions. If he runs back into the bush, stay away from it, and make sure you have some sort of get away path."

_"Understood. How's Ahri and Lizza doing?"_

_**"Give me a moment, I'm going to check on them right now."**_

****  
Ahri had gotten no competition ever since the start of the match, which partially worried her. So much did she kill the enemy minions that she managed to get a few hits on the tower, however she withdrew early to avoid being ambushed. She waited for another wave of blue and purple minions to come and start fighting before she presumed to continue her gold collection before Lizza shouted a warning.

_**"Cards! Coming from your left!"**_

Ahri turned just in time to see three cards flying towards her direction. She side stepped, avoiding being struck, but three blue minions were cut down in the process. She turned back to where the cards had been thrown, and noticed a man in a long coat and a stylish hat emerging from the bush, shuffling a deck of cards. Ahri's eyes narrowed "Twisted Fate...been a while."

"Indeed it has, Little fox...I still owe you for beatin' the crap out of me those few matches past, so tell you what...why down't we raised the stakes a little." He threw the deck into the air, Ahri preparing herself for an attack. The cards floated around Twisted Fate in a circle before the man thrusted his hand out towards her. All at once, the cards shot towards her, Ahri leaping to the side to avoid being hit.

The minions weren't so lucky, cut down easily by the onslaught of magical cards. To counter attack, blue fox flames swirled around Ahri's tails. She summoned three, and threw every one of them in Twisted Fate's direction. He raised his arms, the flames all striking him directly, and leaving his leather coat sizzling and charred.

Once Alidar had seen who Ahri was up against, he then checked Leona and Caitlyn's lane. They both seemed be up against Miss Fortune and Taric the Gem Knight. Leona waited in the bushes for Miss Fortune to get close, and when she did, Leona then sent out a golden image of her sword flying towards her, catching her and pulling the Solari warrior towards her. Before Miss Fortune had any time to react, Leona bashed her with her golden shield, stunning her.

Caitlyn then lined up the shot and fired, striking Miss Fortune dead center in the head and killing her. The woman fell back onto the ground, where her body faded in white light. Both then turned against Taric, who stunned Leona with a gem to make an escape. From what Alidar could see, they had been having small skirmishes with the other team ever since the match started, so it was no wonder that Caitlyn was able to finish the job with one blow.

Now knowing both lanes were okay, he turned his attention back to Riven.

_**"The other's are doing okay for now. What about you?"**_

Riven had continued to kill minions, thankfully without much competition _"I'm alright.. I think I've gained enough strength now to fight Rengar.."_

_**"Alright, well if you feel confident enough, let's go."**_

Cutting down one more minion, Riven walked towards the brush with caution "Alright, Rengar...come out and face me!...Or is this little kitten to afraid of a lone woman?"

It didn't take much for Riven to get a response, for Rengar launched out of the bushes and landed a clawed foot right on her chest, knocking her to the ground. His clawed feet dug into her collar bone, causing the woman shout in pain. Rengar stood over her with a large grin on his face "Such easy and foolish prey, how pitiful...such prey bores me."

Riven growled, gripping her blade and stabbing it right into his leg. Rengar roared in pain and removed his foot long enough for Riven to roll away, her other hand reaching up to her wound.

_**"You alright?!"**_ Alidar asked.

_"I'm fine, for now..."_

She narrowed her eyes as she and Rengar stared each other down. However while she stared back, flash backs of the past continued to surface.

_...A weeping girl...coated in grim..._

_An unexpected trap...waiting for the right time.._

_Riven reached down and grabbed her flare...raising it up and firing it into the air._

"Dammit!" The Noxian shook her head, the moment she looked away gave Rengar the chance to rush forward and stab her right in the gut with his sword.

_**"RIVEN!"**_

Riven stood there, blood suddenly filling her mouth. She spat it out, some of it dripping down her chin as she stared down at the blade in her side. She had managed to move just in time, but even so it was to close for comfort. Any more and it would have certainly been fatal. "You soldier's instincts saved you this time, Noxian...but how long will that last!" Rengard pushed her off his sword, chuckling as she stumbled back.

Riven pulled out a health potion and quickly sucked it down, feeling all the major injuries in her side begin to close up slowly.

_**"Dammit, that was close...any further and you'd be dead. What's going on Riven? You need to focus on the fight!"**_

Riven gasped for breath, her side burning in pain. She fell to her knees, her sword gripped loosely in her right hand _"Al...I can't do it...I can't do this anymore..it's to much."_

From the summoning circle, Alidar's eyes grew wide as he stared into the silver orb of light in his hands "What are you saying...?"

_"My past...every time I fight it keeps coming up...I try to forget but it's to fresh in my mind...how can I do anything when my head is filled with these thoughts, with these...images."_ Rengar grinned and slowly began to walk over towards Riven, a minion charging to attack him but he simply battered it away.

_"Perhaps joining the League was a mistake...I wanted to fight on my own terms, but how can I even do that anymore if I can't get over my past...I failed, Alidar, I'm sorry..."_

Alidar stared dumbstruck at the orb, the words shocking to his ears. He growled, Lizza glancing over to him to ask what was wrong, but her attention had to return back to Ahri, when Twisted Fate tried to ambush her. Al watched Rengard get closer and closer, he knew that if he killed her and gained more strength it was not going to end well for Riven in every battle she has with him, if she could even that that is.

From the observation room, Master Summoner Geoffry watched on with interest, waiting to see if his suggestion to Sanctry was a hit...or miss.

It was there, Al snapped.

_**"That's BACKWARDS, Riven! Don't you dare give up on me now!"**_

Riven didn't respond, as if she had accepted her fate to die by Rengar's blade, however Al wasn't done there.

_**"You're honestly being pathetic right now, Riven. This was not Riven I knew this morning when we walked with Lizza and Ahri. This was not the Riven -I- knew when we both agreed that we would change Noxus...FOR THE BETTER! You and I, we are partners, friends, we will do what ever it takes to strive for the same goal. The League...the League is just one step towards it. Now you get off your damn ass and FIGHT damn you!"**_

Again, Riven didn't respond.

_**"Are you listening to me Riven?! RIVEN DAMMIT, LISTEN TO ME, . .YOU! Get up...and -FIGHT-!"**_

Something inside Riven awoken then...Al's words reached her, deep inside her mind, something changed. Noxus...her home..corrupted and changed, it was not the home she once knew. That day...on that battle field...the Riven that she was died. She died on that battle field, lost and forgotten along with the rest of her Company and the Ionian soldiers. From it's ashes...a new Riven was born, starting her life anew and trying to forget her past.

She wandered aimlessly, seeking purpose...and then she joined the League, hopping that she could find her answer, her purpose...and find a way to change Noxus. What she had learned was that she couldn't do it alone, no, she needed allies...strong allies, willing to help her...she found that with Alidar and Marsy, and then Lizza and perhaps, even Ahri.

They were willing to stand by her side...why should she just sit here and die when she can fight?

Rengar now stood over her, his sword raised as he prepared to behead her "Time to die...little prey."

Riven's gloved hand gripped her sword tightly, and she raised it to point it at Rengar's chest; it's tip just touching his leather vest. At first, Rengar looked puzzled, but simply laughed "And what do you plan to do with that shard of a sword of yours?"

"Shut up." Was Riven's response.

In a flash of green light, she temporarily rebuilt her sword which now was shoved straight into Rengar's chest. Rengar looked down at the blade with surprise and horror, not expecting the sudden attack. "What!-How-NO!"

Riven stood, raising a boot to push Rengar off her blade, now dripping with his blood. The Pride Stalker let out a roar in pain "You little WENCH! I will kill you!"

"Enough talk." Riven surged forward, rune symbols appearing around her and creating a shield. Rengar tried to strike at her, but his blade was stopped by the green runic energy. Riven then slashed at his chest, aiming for the wound she had previously dealt; she figured if she keep aiming for that spot, the worse it would be for Rengar.

Rengar struck again, but before his blade kissed her skin, she raised her blade upwards and let out a burst of Runic energy that sent him stumbling back and stunned him for a short duration. In that small window, Riven slashed at his wound again, earning around roar of pain. "Dammit! I can't keep going like this, time to go!" He turned, trying to limp away from the fight.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Riven shouted, chasing after him. She leaped into the air, her glove glowing rune energy "Take this!". She slammed her blade onto the ground in front of Rengar, sending him flying back in the opposite direction and towards the river. He cursed, getting up and trying to escape that way, but Riven wasn't going to give him that chance.

Twirling her blade, she held it off to the side before making a cleaving arch in front of her, shouting "Wind slash!". Rune energy infused the air around it, sending out a large green arc flying towards the fleeing Rengar. Rengar didn't have time to avoid the attack, and the arc went straight through his midsection. He froze up, his maw opened in a silent roar as his body suddenly vanished in a flash of silver light.

Riven stood there, her face determined, her rune blade slowly returning back into at shard. Riven the Exile just made herself known. _**"Well, you had me worried for a moment there, Riv."**_

Riven closed her eyes and smiled _"Yea..sorry about that...I promise it wont happen again."_

_**"Don't apologize, your past was something heavy on your shoulders...let's not talk about it right now, and focus on finishing this match. There is still a lot of work to do, and with Rengar out for a bit, we need to push this lane."**_

Riven looked over and found that a lot of purple minions had got into the cross fire of her attacks, giving blue minions a chance to start beating on the tower. "Right, sounds like a plan."

****

_**"Alright, not just by a Black Cleaver and we should be set for the final push."**_

Riven handed over a hefty bag of gold coins to the trader, who nodded and gave her a Black Cleaver in exchange for her Brutalizer. Nodding, she touched the axe and watched as it vanished from sight, her blade giving of a soft green glow in response _"All set."_

She then began to make her way up the middle lane, the purple light a clear beacon in the afternoon sun that lead her straight to the purple Nexus.

Ahri side stepped another card hurled at her by Twisted fate, cutting down minions behind her. The blue team had pushed hard, destroying the towers and two inhibitors, giving them the upper hand. All that was needed to do now was destroy the other two towers, which Nasus was working on while Leona and Caitlyn kept the other champions at bay.

"Damn fox, why don't you hold still?" Twisted Fate shouted as he set out a barrage of cards towards the woman. Ahri blocked a few of the cards with her essence orb while dodging a few more, but she still took a few cuts on the arms and legs. She smiled sweetly at the man "D'aaaaaaaww, don't be like that...why can't we just be friends?" She raised her left hand and blowed the man a kiss, sending out a stream of pink mist which enveloped Twisted Fate's face.

TF didn't even realize his legs were moving on their own accord towards towards Ahri, the gambler swearing under his breath. Something leaped into the hair behind Ahri, and when he looked up he was horrified to see that Riven was flying down towards him. Her sword smashed the ground in front of him, sending him flying back. Riven stayed still as Ahri used her back as a platform to jump from, where she then Spirit Rushed into the man and slammed him to the ground, surfing on his chest until he came to a complete stop and then leaping off.

He tried to get up, but Riven didn't give him the chance, walking over and stabbing him in the chest, his body fading in silver light "Nice work, Riv." Ahri complimented as she walked up beside her. "Riv...again with that, I take it that's going to be my new nick name?" Riven looked at the fox girl, who grinned "You can say that."

As she spoke, Nasus finally destroyed the second tower, exposing the Nexus. "Destroy the Nexus quickly!" Leona shouted, killing Miss Fortune and turning her blade to start to cut into the purple crystal. Caitlyn gave a bit of covering fire and chased Taric off before aiming her rifle at the Nexus. Nasus' staff glowed an eerie green every time he smashed the Nexus, causing the purple crystal to crack.

Both Ahri and Riven joined in; Ahri smashing at it with her essence orb while Riven slashed at it with her blade. Soon enough, the Nexus exploded, sending all give champions skidding back to a halt. It was over, they had won.

At the summoning circle, all five Summoners cheered, Alidar and Lizza hugged while the others shook hands and friendly hugs. Old Clincher came over and extended his hand towards Alidar, who accepted it "Good work, Sanctry, I can see you two to be a force to be reckoned with on the Fields of Justice, while Riven and Ahri...I can certainly see them becoming feared on the battle field."

"Thanks, Old man." Al said before turning to Lizza "Let's go get Marsy, then we'll catch up with Riven and Ahri."

Lizz nodded and slipped his arm through his, giggling as the two walked out of the summoning room.

****

Ahri and Riven opened their eyes, finding themselves back in the summoning room. Both looked at each other and grinned before throwing themselves into each other's friendly embrace. "We won! Good to see you dealt with some issues at least." Ahri said, wrapping her tails around Riven and she chuckled. "Yea...I guess I owe Al, he helped me...but thanks for being a good companion in that fight. That last kill on Twisted Fate was the best tag-team kill I've ever had...ever to be honest."

Both women pulled back, Ahri smiling sweetly "Not a problem! I look forward to doing more matches with you!"

Once the two had exited the room, they were met with Marsy, Alidar and Lizza running to meet them. Marsy was the first to reach them, tackling Riven into a hug "Alright, Riven! You kicked some rear in that match." At first, Al was worried that Riven wouldn't return the sudden affection, but he saw Riven's soft smile as she patted the girl on the head "Thanks Marsy. You did good with those minions. I can see you becoming a very good summoner in the future."

She looked up to Alidar, letting go of Marsy for a moment as she walked over and extended her left hand "Thank you, Alidar...you gave me clarity in those first few moments...I can't express my thanks more than enough."

Al smiled and took her hand and shook it before the two gave each other a hug. Turning to Lizza, Riven hugged her as well "And thank you too, I think if it weren't for you, Alidar wouldn't be the good man that he is. You should feel blessed to have him."

Lizza blushed as she returned Riven's hug "Oh...I don't know..I've always felt blessed ever since I met him."

"Am I interrupting?"

All five looked over to see that Master Summoner Geoffry had arrived, a warm smile on his face "I wanted to congratulate you all on your victory. Alidar...how do you feel about your Champion?"

Al looked over to Riven and smiled "I think she's a good companion and friend. Not only that, she fights with the true Spirit that Noxus lacks...I look forward to fighting along side her in the future."

Geoffry nodded and turned to Lizza "And you, Starbloom?"

Lizza wrapped her arm around Ahri's shoulder "I think it's a perfect match. Me and Ahri work good together, I can see us making some great wins in the near future."

The Master Summoner smiled, turning his gaze to Marsy "Now then...Marsy, your talents have been noticed. I think that with in a week, you are ready to become a full fledged Summoner...how does that make you feel?"

Marsy's eyes widened at the man's words, her smile turning into the largest grin "Really!?"

Geoffry nodded "Really."

"WOOOHOO! Alright!" Marsy leaped into the air "I'm going to cook the largest dinner EVER! Celebration Niiiigggghhhttt!"

Alidar and Lizz smiled and both walked over to give Mars a big hug. Alidar looked over to Riven and Ahri and smiled "What are you two being shy for? Get over here!" The two seemed surprised, looking at each other with unsure expressions. Riven shrugged, smiling and walking over slip herself along side Lizza, while Ahri came up beside Alidar and wrapped her tails around the whole group.

Geoffry watched on, never had he seen such a connection between Champion and Summoner. It had already been five days or so, but all of them acted like they had been companions for years. He smiled, perhaps there was a sign of a better future after all.

****

**Annnnd holy crap that was longer than I originally expected. Well, consider it a thanks for being so patient while waiting for this chapter :D**

**AAAASSS usual, please do feel free to leave your reviews/thoughts/questions. This has been chapter three, I hope to see all of you peoples in chapter four! Take care and HAPPY SUMMONING! **

**~Sanctierium.**


	4. Starting Anew

**Hello all! This your friend, Sanctierium.**

**How are you today? Good? Well fantastic, so am I :D**

**Bad? I'm sorry to hear, hope everything is cool and swell :) How's about a new chapter to cheer ya up.**

**Let us begin!**

**Summoner of the Exile.**

**Chapter four...**

**...Starting anew.**

****

For the first time in Riven's life, she slept easy. She did have the occasional flash back here and there, but other than that her dreams were free from the horrific events that occurred on that day, and she was thankful for it. She awoke to sun shining through the curtains of her window, a gentle smile playing at her face. The Exile felt refreshed, and full of a lot more energy than she would while she had wondered the lands. For once, she was actualy looking forward to today.

Riven got out of bed and put on the cloths that Lizza had given her yesterday. So far it was either that or her Noxus armor, which she'd rather not wear unless it was to go to a match. When she had finished tying the leather vest over her blouse, she glanced over to said gear, which laid near one of her dressers. She sighed, it wasn't it the best of shape; the metal shoulder pad and leg guard where all scratched and dented, the leather cried to be oiled, and the cloth which used to be white was now the color of dark brown dirt.

Perhaps if she had nothing on today, she'd be able to give her gear some attention and fix it as much as she could. The cloth and leather were one thing, metal however needed more care. Raising her hand to suppress a yawn, she walked towards the door and opened it before heading out into the hallway.

Riven could already tell that Marsy was cooking breakfast from the aroma that wafted down the hall. She had grown fond of the teen's cooking, specially after the large dinner she had cooked last night after their victory, and Mars' promotion to a full fledged Summoner. Entering the kitchen, Riven sat down at the table to watched as Marsy levitated frying pans and eggs to start cooking. "Morning, Mars." Riven said while she smoothed out her shirt.

"Morning!" Marsy turned to flash Riven a beaming grin before turning back to her task "Brother hasn't gotten up yet. I was going to wake him, but I think you can easily manage that."

Riven raised a brow, but stood to begin to walk to Alidar's room "Sure, I'll go get him."

She arrived at the door which lead into her Personal Summoner's room. Leaning her ear against it, it was silent, so she gently turned the door nob and stepped inside. She found him sleeping peacefully, wearing a brown vest and shorts as he laid sprawled over his bed. Smirking, Riven walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a mug before filling it with water. "What are you going to do with that?" Marsy asked, her eyes glancing from the pans to the mug.

"Nothing, just a pre-caution." Riven gave Marsy a sly grin before tip-toeing back to Alidar's room. Slowly approaching the man, she reached out with a finger and poked his arm "Alidar." She called, raising a hand to poke his head "Allllliiiiiidaaaaaarr."

Again, she got no response, just some muttering under his breath. Standing straight, she held the mug over Al's head, and them dumped it. Alidar's eyes flew right open as he woken flailing about wildly "WOAH WHAT THE-" He fell off his mattress and onto the hard wooden floor, where he just simply laid for a moment as his mind tried to comprehend on just happened.

"Morning, Al." Riven said, squatting down beside the man and pinching his nose. "Har har, I'm laughing so hard, my sides hurt." Alidar replied, sarcasm dripping from his words like venom along with the look he gave her. "Well, you didn't wake up when I called you, so I decided that a mug of water to the face would work better." Riven replied, removing her hand and standing "Marsy is cooking breakfast, so when you're done laying on the floor, come out would you?"

With that, the door shut, leaving a slightly miserable, and soaked, Alidar on the floor grumbling to himself.

****

"The next match is going to be tomorrow."

Alidar had gotten dressed into a long sleeve tunic and white cloth pants, reading a news letter sent from the Institute "It'll be us, Lizza and Ahri, Fenor and Taric, Lenzera and Ashe and..." He raised his toasted bread covered in scrambled egg to take a bite. After a few chews and swallowing, he continued "Akar and Ezeral."

"Ezeral?" Riven raised a brow as he took a sip of her drink.

"Yep, Ezeral...that guy that fell into the pile of hay and made you blush like a young teenager."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Marsy chipped in while Riven turned a noticeable shade of scarlet. Alidar smirked "I'm teasing, but back to business, the match will be held around tomorrow..that gives us plenty of time to relax for a while."

"Which reminds me." Riven took a bite of her own toasted bread before continuing "My few pieces of armor are dented. I'm not exactly good at being a blacksmith, but I'd at least like to get them repaired or replaced, given all the beatings they've taken. Is there any in the village?"

She blinked when Alidar gave her a surprised look "What?" Alidar turned his attention back to the newsletter "I'm just surprised on how quick you were to replace your armor...I mean don't you want to keep them? You did use them back-"

Riven raised a hand, and Al quickly stopped talking, fearing that he might have said to much than he should have. However, Riven simply smiled "I want to sever ties to the past...and this is one of those steps. I'm beginning my life anew, this is how I've chosen to do it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Both Marsy and Alidar stared at Riven for a few moments before staring at each other. After a small silence, Alidar sighed and cracked a smile "I do. Bilzy is a Yordle who lives in the village. Just bring your gear to him and tell him Alidar sent you. He wont question your Noxian history and get those replacements for you. And while you're at it.."

He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it over to the woman, who took it and inspected it "Give that to the shop owner of jewelry store that had that pendant Lizza went crazy over. No need to ask what it is, you can probably hazard a guess if you wish, but other than that...if you could manage it, I would be in your debt."

Riven smirked, slipping the piece of paper away "Alrighty." She stood, carrying her plate over to the sink where she set it down and turned to make her way to her room "I'll tell Lizza you're thinking of her."

"Alright, as long as you don't pee yourself when you see Ezeral." The Summoner glanced at Riven, who glared daggers right back.

****

Riven arrived at the Blacksmith that Alidar had told her would be. It was a small shop, but the large forge near it was a clear indication someone had a career in the trade. Entering, the slight ring of bells would have woken up a blue furred Yordle sleeping at his desk. Almost leaping out of his char, the little creature scrambled to right himself until he saw Riven approach "Oh why hello there! What can I do for you today?"

"Alidar Penrison sent me. He said you can make copies of these pieces of armor for replacements." Riven emptied her bundle of metal on the counter "You're Bilzy, correct?"

"Correct you are! By the looks of it these pieces of gear have taken quite a beating...are you sure you just want these two pieces?" The Yordle looked up, a hand raised to twirl that long mustache of his "I can make you an entire set! Fiercer and lighter than anything you could find in all of-!"

Riven smiled and placed a bag of coins on the counter "Your offer is a generous one, but it's just those two pieces, please."

Bilzy didn't look to convinced, but shrugged and swiped the coin away before lifting the pieces of armor towards the back "They should be ready by tomorrow morning. Come see me bright and early then."

Nodding, Riven turned and left the store. When she came back out into the slightly busy street, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper Al had asked her to give the jeweler. She had never really been in a relationship before, probably because of her background and her life as a Noxian soldier, she had never really thought about anything else besides becoming stronger and more effective with her sword.

It may have gotten her recognition amongst the Noxians, but never had she had the time to share it with someone else...someone more closer than any friend besides Alidar, Marsy, Lizza and Ahri. She was happy that her Summoner was happy, it was better than putting up with some weird creep who had little going for them.

Smiling, she began to make her way towards the Jeweler store just a few houses down, near where she had saw Ezeral fall into the stack of hay. When she had found the store, she opened the door which rang a small bell when she entered. The shop was full of elegantly designed gems and trinkets. From ear rings to small statues, it was nothing but gems. There were already a few locals here, both female and Summoners. Both turned when Riven entered, but swiftly turned back to the pendent that Lizza had been eyeing up so much yesterday.

As she walked past, she could have sworn she heard one of them whisper something along the lines of 'I actually might buy it...'

Riven walked over to the counter with a bit of haste in her step, knowing that if she didn't put this in before one of those women brought the pendant, Lizza would be devastated, and Alidar more so. "He defiantly owes me for this after...I'll make sure of that." She muttered under her breath as she arrived at the counter and rang the small bell for service.

A human woman with large goggles pushed a curtain aside to see who it was. Once Riven had gotten pass the large green eyes that stared through the goggles, she caught sight of hundreds of more gems that she had obviously been carving. "Be with you in a moment!" The woman said, vanishing behind the curtain. Riven waited for a a while, casting a wary glance over to the two summoner girls near the pendent before the shop owner arrived, grinning happily "Welcome to my Jeweler's shop! How may I serve you today?" She looked to be around her forties, but Riven already caught signs of white in that rich brown hair of hers. Riven slid the piece of paper over to the shop owner, lowering her voice for only her to hear "I'd like to place this order in for my Personal Summoner, Alidar Penrison. It's in regards to that pendent those two over there are eyeing up so much."

The other woman glanced around Riven to look at the two summoners, who were now bringing the pendent over. One of them handed the pendent over, smiling "I'd like to buy this please."

Riven stood there, trying to not look nervous as the shop owner read the slip of paper Alidar had given her. "Sure, I'll send it over as requested." For a moment, Riven's heart sank to her shoes as one of the Summoners let out a small yelp for joy. The Shop owner quickly looked up with a raised brow "What are you jumping up and down about, I was talking to this young lady here." She gestured to Riven, who stared at the woman in surprise.

"First come, first serve, that's the usual sayin' around the world. Tell sir Penrison I'll follow this address up as soon as I am able. Been VERY busy...have a good day, Miss." With that, the woman took up the pendent and left, leaving both summoners speechless, and Riven turning to walk out with a victorious smirk.

****

Riven had walked around the village a bit more that day, deciding to get a bit more time to look around, but by herself just to get used to the new environment she was going to be living in for what could be a large majority of her living life. She'd like to live in a small village like this, away from all the battles and war that tore at the land, just a small peaceful place. However...there was the goal she and her new friends shared. Alidar, Lizza, and even Marsy wanted to change Noxus for the better, however it what happens after Noxus is changed that made her wonder if such a peaceful life would be possible.

She knew she couldn't have both, no matter how hard she tried, but it was always a warn thought to think about. She arrived at the fountain near the city, where she took a deep breath of the fresh air before looking up to the blue sky above her head. When she had roamed, she had little time to notice beauty and joy...her mind was always filled with the thoughts of that day in Inoia, but now...now it was different. She wasn't that kind of Riven any more, she needed to change a change.

Her eyes were suddenly covered by two white tails, causing her to whirl around only to be tackled by Lizza and Ahri at the same time. The surprise almost made Riven take all three of them into the fountain, but she managed to keep her footing, staying on her feet and dry as well. "Now that was unnecessary!" Riven said, glaring at the two giggling women. "We're sorry, Riv...we were wandering around and we saw you, so we thought it would be nice if you came with us!" Lizza said, walking around to take the Exile by the arm. Ahri came up to her other side and did the same "Mmmhm, Lizza wanted to go see the pendent again and make sure it wasn't sold or anything."

Riven felt a spark of fear in her mind, but she managed to force a smile "Is that...so?"

Lizza raised a brow "You okay, Riven?...you look a bit nervous."

Riven quickly turned to look at Liz, offering a less forced smile than before "Yea! I'm perfectly fine! Let's go."

_"Oh Gods...this is bad. What do I say? Do I tell them about Alidar making the purchase? Do I tell them that the two girls brought it? Do I keep my mouth shut?! AARRGGH! Think, Riven, THINK!"_

"Ooooooorr it could just be the fact that Ezeral and his artifact loving buddy's house is near by and she's to nervous to go because she'll blush as red as a rose!" Ahri teased, all of Riven's thoughts suddenly vanishing. Scoffing, Riven pulled herself from the two women "Oh please! What are you two? Children?" She began, turning to face them "For the Gods sake, just because I blushed ONCE doesn't mean I fancy him in anyway."

She continued to step back, both Ahri and Liz's faces suddenly began to fill with worry, however Riven ignored them and kept speaking "I know I teased Liz and Al about their relationship, but at least they have some sort of evidence behind it. But not I, and that will never cha-"

"RIVEN! BEHIND YOU!" Both women shouted, Riven turning around to bump into no other than the Prodigy Explorer himself, Ezeral.

Riven sat there, stunned for a moment as she tried to understand what just happened, and why there were suddenly a bunch of books on the floor around her. Ezreal sat just opposite her, rubbing his lower back after the fall. Riven's face turned scarlet.

"Ezeral! Oh Gods I'm sorry!" She sat up quickly, starting to collect the fallen books, Ahri and Liz trying very hard to hold back their snickers of amusement. Ezeral chuckled, sitting up and beginning to collect books himself "It's fine, I wasn't looking were I was going, so it's my mistake."

"No! No no no no...I mean uhh..." Riven started nervously, Ahri and Liz finding it much more harder to contain their giggles, so much so Ahri raised her tails to cover their faces "I wasn't really paying attention, I shouldn't have been so careless..." She stood the same time Ezeral did, where she gave a dubious look at the stack of books he was already holding "Are you sure you can hold all of this?"

The man gave Riven a small grin, so much so she could feel the heat her cheeks were emitting "I'm sure, just put them on top, I'll be fine."

Still dubious, Riven placed the other books on the stack, watching as Ezeral didn't seem to become effected in the slightest. "So, I hear you are going to be in the next match too, huh?" Ezeral asked, getting a better grip of the stack of books. "Yea...I am, not sure if I'm looking forward to it, but I'll be there." Riven replied, giving up in trying to hide her blush. "Great! Well I look forward to seeing you there...tell me..do you dance at all?"

Riven was taken back by Ezeral's question, and she struggled to find an answer "Me? Well...I uhh..not really as much..well, sometimes..."

"Great!" Ezeral cut in, obviously noticing the blush for a while now "Well get your dancing shoes on for next match, because with our team? I reckon it'll be a party...anyway, I need to get going." The man began to walk off, winking at Riven as he left "See you tomorrow...Riven."

Riven simply smiled and raised a hand to wave good bye "Take care, and watch where you're going!"

Once Ezeral had left, Riven mentally braced herself for the two gigglers behind her. Ahri moved a few tails aside for both her and Liz to see Riven clearly. "Is he gone?" Liz asked, Riven sighing and nodding.

Both women burst into laughter, gripping their sides and wiping away tears from their face. Liz even had to sit down.

Riven's face turned as red as it would go "Hey! It's not funny! By the Gods..you honestly call yourselves mature?!"

****

"I can't believe someone brought it..."

What had gone from amusement had turned into a slight bitterness as Lizz found out the pendent had sold to someone. Riven knew who exactly brought it, but kept her mouth shut tight, figuring Alidar would want to keep it a secret for some special occasion, however it did pain her a bit to see Lizz upset. "We don't know who brought it, Lizza, I'm sure we'll find out when Mima reveals it to us." Ahri said, patting the woman on the pat.

"Yea...lucky who ever got it..it was beautiful." Liz murmured. Riven sighed "Look, it's not the end of the world, Liz. Letting your mind get all messed up over one pendent isn't the way to go..you need a clear head for tomorrow's match."

"Yea, I know Riven...I'm just a bit disappointed, that's all." The woman turned her gaze to the sky, noticing the sun beginning to set "It's getting late, let's head back to Al's house and see what he and Marsy are cooking for dinner."

Nodding, the trio began to make their way up the cobblestone road towards the house on the hill of which was Alidar's home. Riven entered first, kicking off her shoes "Al! Mars! I'm back! Lizza and Ahri wanted to come join us for dinner if that's fine!"

Alidar came out of the small study that was located at the far end of the house, smiling as he noticed the three "They are always welcomed here, Riven, you should know this."

"Al..."

Alidar turned to look down at Lizza, who seemed pretty upset about something "Someone brought the pendent..."

"Really?" Alidar looked up at Riven, who made a motion across her lips, as if sealing them. Looking back to Liz, he pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry I didn't act sooner, Liz...I would have gotten it for you, I promise...come, Marsy is now cooking dinner, I'm sure she'd love you to give her a hand."

Liz nodded slowly, a smile slowly creeping back onto her face before turning to make her way to the kitchen. Ahri pointed after her, indicating she was going to follow, leaving Riven and Alidar alone in the hall way. "She doesn't know I brought it?" Al asked, looking over to his fellow Noxian with a curious look.

"You wanted to keep it a secret, I said nothing. So what ever special occasion you have in mind to give her it, it better be mind blowing." Riven replied, smiling before making her way to the kitchen herself.

****

"Thanks for the food, Marsy. Good as always!" Lizza said, Marsy beaming proudly. On the table was a whole roast big enough to feed all five of them along with a bowl of mash and roasted vegetables on the side. A feast, and as usual, Riven was ceased to be amazed by one girl's talent. Guess the levitation comes in handy.

Riven swallowed the mouthful she had been chewing before speaking "So do we know who we are up against for this match?"

"No." Alidar cut into the meat he had on his plate "Like most matches, this is a blind pick. We don't know we will be facing, nor will they know they are facing us. All we can do is wait for the day to come and we will find out then."

"Speaking of which." Ahri cut in, raising a cloth to wipe her mouth "You should have seen Riven blushing as red as a rose when she ran into Ezeral today."

"Oh Gods please don't bring that up..." Riven grumbled, continuing to cut another piece of meat.

"Oooooh?" Alidar raised a brow, combining the piece of meat with some mash as he glanced over to Riven "Please...do tell."

"Well...we just so happened to bump into Riven near the fountain." Lizz began, placing down her fork and knife to reach for her drink "We started to tease her little crush for Ezeral when she started to rant on about 'Oh! It's all not true and that will never change!'...and all of that went down the drain when she knocked down Ezeral who just so happened to be carrying a stack of books. You should have seen her! She went RED!"

"I hate you both so much right now but I'm somehow letting it slide.." Riven said as she stuck another piece of meat into her mouth. Marsy and Ahri giggled while Alidar smirked "Well..I can honestly say it will be an interesting match tomorrow. Specially when Ezeral is there. However I think you'll manage."

He started to laugh, which quickly was cut off short as Riven gave him a quick kick under the table.

Later that evening, Ahri and Lizza left for the night, and Riven went to her room to turn in. As she put on her night gown and slipped into her nice warm bed, she couldn't help but think about bumping into Ezeral. That smile...it was hard to erase from her mind. She really hopped he didn't hear her ranting, but even so her blush would probably have been a dead give away.

She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

****  
"Riven. Up and at 'em."

Riven struggled to wake up, but even so she managed to sit up long enough to have icy cold water thrown into her face. She yelped, covering her face and blinking furiously to get the water out of her eyes. When she was able to see clearly, she found Alidar grinning wickedly at her. Growling, she reached for her sword.

Alidar already got the message and made a break for the door "JUST WAKING YOU UP FOR THE MATCH-WOAH!" Riven and hurled her blade at the man, just missing him by inches and sticking into the wall. Of course, she didn't intentionally aim for him, but she did manage to scare him at least. Grinning, Riven got out of bed and begin to dress in some of her gear.

It still looked poor in state, she had been so busy yesterday thanks to Alidar and her plate armor, and then Lizz and Ahri...then Ezeral. She shook her head, she'd have to organize it later.

Pulling her sword from the wooden wall, she closed the door behind her to find Alidar waiting for her by the door. She gave him a quick bonk before looking around for Marsy "Where's Mars?"

"On her way." Alidar said, rubbing the top of his head before smoothening out his robes "She needed to get something."

Riven nodded and prepared to wait when Marsy then entered the door, carrying Riven's gear. While surprised, she noticed the color of the armor had changed to a more grey silver color. Marsy smiled up at her and handed her the equipment "Bilzy sends his regards!"

Smirking, Riven placed down her sword and took the pieces from Mars, where she began to strap them on. Starting with her leg guard, she strapped the leather strips into place and made sure they were secure. A good fit, next came the shoulder pad. It was as light as her old one, but in better condition obviously. Making sure the pad was secure, she picked up her blade and nodded "Ready when you are."

Alidar smiled "Right then...let's go kick some more ass, shall we?"

****

Al stood with Lizz at the summoning circle along with Fenor, Lenzera and Akar. Fenor was a more well dressed kind of man, with his hair combed back in some slick kind of look. It was no wonder he was partnered up with Taric, the two had the same kind of fame when it came to the media. Next was Lenzera, a human girl with blue-ish silver hair. She mostly kept to herself, but had always been fascinated with the frigid north, Alidar never knew why, but she had told him once that she'd feel more at home there...strange, seeing as there was currently a conflict between the three major tribes.

Then of course there was Akar, a die hard relic seeker like Ezeral. It was the whole reason the two partnered up; two heads were better than one, he figured.

Then there was him and Lizza, two Noxians who ran away from their homes because they feared they would be seen as weak and be slaughtered. Alidar didn't regret anything, however he did know a few good people back there...and wondered if they were still okay.

"Summoners!"

Alidar was snapped out of his thoughts as one of the High up Summoners spoke, quickly taking his stance.

"Commence Summoning!"

All five summoners began to murmur words of power under their breaths, silver light emitting from the center of the summoning circle. Each summoner pulled out their silver orbs that remained suspended between their hands while they summoned their champions.

****

Riven appeared at the starting area as she did in the last match, feeling more confident than last time. She walked over to the Trader and handed over some gold for a long sword and two potions before Alidar even had the time to mention it.

**"Alright, can you hear me, Riven?"**

_"Loud and clear as usual. So what's going on?"_

**"Simple and easy. Taric and Ashe are going bottem, Ahri is going mid, and Ezeral and you are going top."**

Riven felt a blush creeping along her cheeks again. Quickly, she gave Ahri a pat on the shoulder and a murmur of "Good luck" before running up towards her lane.

_"EZERAL?! With me?! But how-"_

**"Riven pull yourself together. You just got to know the guy, no need to panic so much."**

_"Dammit! Why are you men so oblivious?! It's like you all grow stupid because all only think about women's cleavage."_

**"Woah! Hey! I'm not like that! Geeze, give me a little more credit. I can say the same about how women make wild assumptions!"**

_"Oh don't you even go-"_

**"INCOMING!"**

Riven barely had any time to dodge the oncoming slug aimed at her chest with her blade. She looked around for the one who had attempted to shoot her, and found a tall and rather rugged looking pirate holding a pistol and a long cutlas.

**"Well fantastic. We're up against Gangplank."**

_"Well...shiver me timbers."_

**"Very funny...BUSHES, TO THE LEFT!"**

Riven glanced left, just in time to see Renekton leaping out of the bushes in attempt to cleave at her with his large curved blade. Gangplank saw this as an opportunity and quickly pulled back the hammer on his pistol to line up another shot. Riven dodged the first cleave, but she had backed up against a wall, and had no where to run.

_"Dammit! Boxed in...!"_

Renekton leaped into the air, letting out a bloodthirsty roar.

_"NOT GOOD!"_

**"I'll fla-"**

A burst of light struck Renekton in the side, causing his aim to be set off. Riven ducked right, the fallen guardian's blade striking her shoulder pad. Just then, Gangplank fired, and Riven blocked the shot with her sword, and then quickly tilted it to stab it into Renekton's chest. While Renekton was roaring in pain, Riven looked over to see that it was Ezeral that was her savior, a bow made of strange magic in his left hand.

The glove on his left hand almost looked familiar to the one she was wearing, only it had a gem embedded on the back of it, not a rune. He charged up another shot of golden energy and fired it at Renekton, who struggled to pull himself from Riven's blade.

Riven yanked the shard out, pushing him back with her left hand and extending it to point at the Guardian.

_"QUICKLY! IGNITE!"_

**"Combustible Renekton, coming right up!"**

Renekton was suddenly set ablaze, flailing his arms about as he tried to put out the flames. Gangplank swore as minions began to arrive, and quickly ran back to avoid being caught in the fray. "Keep going!" Ezeral shouted, firing another shot at the burning Guardian. Riven swing her blade, cutting down purple minions as she did so and cutting into Renekton's wound as she did with Rengar. She did this again, before leaping into the air and coming crashing down ontop of him.

The burst of green Rune energy spread to through the ground, and Renekton laid still, vanishing into silver light. Sucking down a health potion, Riven turned and smiled at Ezeral "I guess I owe you my thanks!"

"That's what I'm here for...did you remember your dancing shoes?"

Riven looked down at the shoes she was currently wearing "No..but these would work, right?"

Ezeral narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, but nodded and smiled "I don't see why not. Let's keep going, shall we?"

****

Both Riven and Ezeral pushed the lane, working together strangely well as they cut down minions and warded off Gangplank and Renekton. Mind you, it was no easy task, with both having to Recall to buy items before continuing. Riven worried for Ahri in the mid lane, for there had been no word as to if she needed help or if she was pushing strong, or even word on what other champions they were facing.

When they she and Ezeral pushed the second tower, Riven ran over to a near by bush, Ezeral covering her until they were both safe and hidden. "I just need to find out if Ahri is alright, then we can we can keep pressing. Let the minions to some of the work for a bit."

"Fair enough, I'll keep a look out." Ezeral turned his attention to the tower ahead, watching as some of the minions got shot down by the tower.

_"Al, how is Ahri doing? Does she need our help?"_

**"Checking now."**

Alidar extended is vision across the Rift, stopping when he reached the middle lane. Ahri was up against Malzahar, probably one of her most difficult opponents yet. Both had thrown blows back and forth, but neither of them have pushed past the center. With every Voidling that he'd summon, Ahri would have to smash it with her essence orb or obliterate it with her Fox fires while Malzahar had to be wary about Ahri's ability to charm.

He was able to resist it to a degree, but she still could manage to get a few hits if he is effected by it.

**"Malzahar, Riven and Ezeral are hiding in the bushes on the top lane. Ziggs and Zyra are already on their way. You need to make sure they don't escape."**

_"On my way."_

With that, Malzahar called his voidlings and disappeared into the brush, leaving Ahri to clean up the purple minions he had left behind. She knew there was something wrong, and quickly ran after him. A few moments later, Taric and Ashe appeared running across the middle lane as well.

This worried Alidar greatly.

****

**"Riven, you and Ezeral need to get out of there. They know where you are!"**

_"What?"_

"Riven, run!" Riven felt her arm being grabbed and pulled along as Ezeral began to lead her down the lane. Behind her, she spotted four champions chasing after them. Zyra stopped, slamming her palms into the ground. The ground beneath the two began to rumble, Ezeral quickly flashing away while Riven used her runic powers to move out of reach and create a shield which blocked a few bullets that Gangplank rained upon them.

There was then the sound of something screeching from above, both looking up to see that Ziggs had launched his Mega Inferno Bomb straight at them. With little time to move or get away, both were blown away from the group of charging champions. Riven coughed and slowly began to get up, running over to help Ezeral. "Come on!" She shouted as the two of them began to limp away.

They were almost to the safety of their tower before Malzahar appeared, creating a Null zone right under them and sending waves of pain through out their bodies. Mal then raised his hand, preparing to pull off his mask and use his Void Reach on them both, until he heard someone behind him.

"Ooooohh Malzahar..."

He turned, and to his horror, found Ahri near by, and blowing him a kiss.

It was to late for him to do anything, the pink mist quickly took over his senses as he began to harmlessly float towards her. It was there that Ahri then unleashed everything upon him, including fox fires and her essence orb. While Mal was being barraged with attacks, Renekton charged ahead of the group. He had doubled the amount in size and had sand swirling around his form. Riven gripped her blade and Ezeral prepared his glove. Three against five seemed like good odds, but however she and Ezeral had took a beating from Zigg's bomb, and she wasn't sure how they were going to do.

Before Renekton even reached them, a large crystal arrow rammed straight through neck and burst. Thankfully they were spared the gore as his body suddenly vanished. By the time the others had caught up, Ashe was already barraging them with forzen arrows while Taric helped Ahri finish off Malzahar.

"Thought you could use some help, I hope we're not late." The Frost Archer said as she side stepped Zyra's vines.

"The party was just getting started...right Riven?" Ezeral glanced over to the Exile, who smiled "Right..."

With a flash of green light, Riven reforged her blade "Taric, we could use a heal."

"Very well!" The Gem Knight raised his hammer, calling upon the powers of the earth to heal both Ezeral and Riven.

"Ahri, you ready!?"

The Fox girl dashed ahead of the group, which was a clear indication of her answer.

_"Al, I'm going to need a flash..."_

**"On it."**

With that, all five champions were on full pursuit. With three enemies remaining, it wouldn't be difficult to ace them now. Taric slammed his hammer into the earth, power increasing his allies around him. Alidar flashed Riven closer to the now fleeing enemy, and she then rushed forward and created her shield to close the gap before stunning them with a Kia burst.

Ashe then caught up, five arrows notched and ready before she let them loose on the enemy, slowing their movements before evenly and rapidly firing arrows at all three of them. Ahri Spirit rushed to closed the gap, tossing her Essence orb to pass through them and deal damage before recalling it again.

Ezeral caught up, reaching a hand out to Riven "Riven! Quick!"

Not bothering to ask, Riven grabbed his hand, and using her momentum, threw her into the air, where she began to charge her Wind Slash. Before she landed, Ezeral fired a Trueshot Barrage, which cut through all three enemy champions. And just when they thought their beating was over, Riven landed and sent out a large green arch that cut through them all, their bodies disappearing in silver light.

Riven grinned "Aced."

_****_

Wiping out the enemy team gave blue a good advantage in pushing them all the way back to their Nexus. Riven and Ahri dispatched Gangplank, who shouted how he wasn't going to give up with out a fight before Ahri charmed him and Riven stunned him. Super minions began to flood the lanes, Riven and Ahri giving each other a hug for their second victory.

Before they awaited their pull out of the Rift, however, Ezeral came forward "Riven, before the minions destroy the Nexus...can I ask you something?"

Riven glanced at Ahri, who smiled and battered a tail against her cheek before making way over to congratulate Ashe and Taric. Shaking her head, she looked back to Ezeral and smiled "Sure, what's up?"

Ezeral chuckled nervously "Well, first..you were amazing out there. Really, you're a good fighter...even for a Noxian."

Riven's eyes widened "How did you know?"

"I remember being in another match with you at some point. You wore a green shoulder pad that bore the symbol of Noxus...only you weren't as miserable as you back then." Ezeral lowered his arm, his smile however never faded "I once said I hate Noxians, they are nothing but evil trash...but you seem to be different somehow. You don't seem to fight with other Noxian champions...why?"

"I'm an Exile.." Riven said, raising her broken blade "I once fought for something...I was told that the strongest would survive...I was lied to. I watched as Noxian and Ionian were cut down...by my own people."

Riven closed her eyes "That day changed me, I shattered my blade, removed as much as I could that reminded my of my past...but even so I was still haunted by that battle field. Every day and night I'd dream it or picture it, as clear as water. I want to now change Noxus..for the better, because what I see now is nothing but corruption, and deceit. I will never stop loving Noxus, I always will..but it needs to change, but I can't do it alone."

"That's why I'm teamed up with Alidar and his sister and child hood friend, Marsy and Lizza. I need strong allies before I can change Noxus, and Ahri has agreed to help to, even though she technically has nothing to do with it besides the fact she originated in Ionia. I don't expect you to change your mind about Noxians...in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't believe me." She looked up, keeping her face calm and collective. There was the sound of the two towers blowing up, but she hardly cared.

Ezeral remained quiet, eyeing the woman up and down. Riven was afraid of what he might say, she never knew he hated Noxians, and now it made her shake in fear, for that might hinder everything she secretly hopped for. After a while, Ezeral smiled "Then how about I say you and I go for dinner two days from now?"

Riven's eyes widened in surprise again "But..you just..."

"Yea, yea, I know..I hate Noxians. But you know what, I heard enough about Alidar and his sister and Lizza to know that they at least show some kind of hope that Noxus can change...if you believe you can do that, then I'll stand by you, every step of the way...so was that a yes or a no to dinner?"

Riven smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek "Yes...sure, I'll go to dinner."

With that said, the Nexus exploded, and all champions were pulled out of the Rift.

**CHAPTER DONE! Weeeww! Cellleebbbrrattee! **

**Anyway :D**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I'm probably going to have to do some editing once it goes up to make sure it's all up to scratch, but other than that i hope it was a good read for you guys, and I shall see you people again soon, in Chapter five!**

**~Sanctierium.**


	5. Stepping Up

**Hey hey hey! Sanctierium here.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner. RL, college, that sort of thing, but I've been thinking a lot about the story at least. As always, please do leave your reviews if you have any comments, and with out further or do...here is the next chapter. Enjoy :D.**

******Edit: I forgot to add italics in places again _. Sorry for the inconvenience **

* * *

**Summoner of the Exile.**

**Chapter 5...**

** ...Stepping Up.**

Riven hardly slept.

At best, she figured she only managed to get at least four or so hours of sleep, her thoughts only thinking about the offer she was made two days back, when she was matched up with Ezeral. Dinner...what was she thinking? How could she agree to something like that when she had no proper clothing besides the one Lizz had given her, and she wasn't just about to wear the same outfit three times in a week, even she saw the silliness in that.

Groaning, Riven pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a ball, staring at her hands "Maybe I can ask Lizza to give me some advice..." she murmured. Just then, she heard the door open, though she didn't bother to pull off the covers to see who it was, the sudden flood of light that fell on her sheets was enough for her to tell that it was her Personal Summoner, Alidar Penrison.

"Morning, Riven." He greeted, calm but cheery as usual, Riven pulling off the sheets and sitting up, stretching out her arms. "Morning...hey...would Lizza be busy today? I need to ask her something."

Alidar remained quiet for a few seconds, as if needing to think about the question. Before Riven grew curious, he answered "Yea...she dragged Ahri off on some little trip through the forests near by for herbs. Said the two needed a bit more time to get to know each other." Al's voice seemed off, did Riven detect a hint of...Jealousy? Worry?

"Sounds like you're worried." Riven said, smirking as Alidar inspected her new armor pieces "You expect me not to? She and I knew each other since we were small. She's my...close...friend..after all."

The Exile, from her bed, smiled and rolled her eyes, Al turning to raise a brow at her "What?"

Riven chuckled "Would you please just grow a pair and ask the woman out already? She has given you massive openings and opportunities for you to ask...but yet you cower, like a scared little gi-" She stopped herself, images flashing back through her mind...

"No...no no no no..." A girl repeated, falling to her knees in the blood filled mud, weeping.

"Riven?"

Riven looked up, Alidar watching her with a worried expression. The Exile simply smiled, and waved a dismissive hand "I'm fine...anyway, I need to find a way to prepare for this date tonight.."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait."

Riven stared up at Al, her eyes wide "What?"

Al walked over to a near by window, where he stared out over the village below "I got word that one summoner for the latest match couldn't turn up. They want us to take their steed..." Before Riven could protest, Alidar turned around, his gaze silencing her to let him continue "While I said that I had plans for today, Master Summoner Geoffry 'insists' that we attend...he seemed almost to excited about it for my liking. Best to get prepared...at best, we should be done before noon, that gives you plenty of time to organize for your date."

Riven thought about the man's words for a moment, disappointed that most of her plans had to be put on hold. Still, Al wanted to make a good impression for both him and herself, so she shrugged and smiled "Sure, give me a moment and I'll be with you in ten."

The Summoner smiled, giving Riven a small bow before walking out into the hallway and closing the door to give Riven privacy while she changed. Leaning against the wall, Alidar's mind went back to the day that Geoffry ran into him in the Library...

_Alidar sat at a table, stacks of books surrounding him that have one thing in common, Noxus. If he and Riven wanted to achieve anything, Al needed all the information he could dig up. Usually he'd never even bother at looking back at Noxian history, wanting to forget everything about those horrible years he, Marsy and Lizza had spent, wondering if their parents were ever going to return home._

_Of course, they never did. Hence why Al made the decision to leave, and never look back..._

_"Alidar Penrison." A gentle male voice broke through Al's thoughts. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that it was the Master Summoner himself, Geoffry. Alidar stood quickly, and bowed in respect "Summoner Geoffry, what an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?"_

_Geoffry took up one of the books from the piles Alidar managed to gather and slowly flipped through it's pages "Tell me, Alidar...how goes things with you and Riven?"_

_Al coughed into his fist before replying "They go well, sir. She has been a great partner. Mind you, she still has a few issues regarding severing ties with her past...but even so, she's been improving. Not only does she get along with with Mars, she shows signs that her past, isn't becoming so much of a burden on her shoulders any more."_

_Geoffry nodded, his eyes still focused on the book "And she has a date with Ezeral too...as I've heard. This is all good to hear..." The Summoner shut the book, placing it back down on the table before looking up at Alidar "Then it's time to take off the training wheels, and give her a challenge."_

_"Sir?" Alidar asked, puzzled._

_"The next match...you've heard of Talon, correct? The Blade's Shadow? Well...he happens to be in the next match...a match I want you and Riven to fight in."_

_"What?!" Alidar said in disbelief. He had to keep his voice lowered, given the fact that it was a library, but still the suggestion was almost madness to his ears "Are you sure pitting her against another Noxian is a good idea?"_

_"Riven has proven that her past is no longer a burden to her...how do you think she managed that? Because she found friends and allies who were willing to help shoulder the burden." Geoffry walked over and poked Al in the chest "You, Marsy, Lizza, and probably even Ahri. You showed her strength, and it was you who brought her out of the haze that covered her eyes for many months now...My choice of who she fights is valid. It's time to see how she reacts."_  
_Alidar's head swam with thoughts how Riven might react to fighting Talon. A Noxian...he wasn't even sure if they knew she was even ALIVE, how would THEY react when they find out that she is? Or did they already know? He wasn't sure..._

_Still troubled by doubt, Alidar sighed "Very well...I'll tell-"_

_"Don't mention any of this conversation to Riven. Are we clear?" Geoffry interrupted sharply. Al raised his gaze to the man in surprise "Wha? Why?"_

_"Chances are that if she finds out, she would refuse to fight...thus our little experiment would fail. Tell her that a summoner fell ill and wasn't able to make it, thus you were chosen to take their place." Geoffry said calmly, turning away from the man to prepare to leave "Do I make myself clear, Sanctry?"_

_Alidar didn't know what to think, all he thought about is how would Riven react if she found out that he had lied to her. "I don't want to lie to her, Geoffry...she said it herself, she lived a lie, she fought for a lie...what makes you think this will do more harm than good?"_

_Geoffry glanced over his shoulder and smiled "She met you and your family...she trusts you, and listens to you...if I didn't think you were up for this task, why would have I even bothered choosing you to be her Personal Summoner?"_

_With that, the Master Summoner left, leaving Alidar in stunned, and frightened silence._

"Ready."

Riven's words pulled Alidar back to the present, his blue gaze turning to meet her light brown ones, which eyed him with worry "You okay?...Thinking about Lizza again?"

Alidar smiled and shook his head "No...come, let's get going."

* * *

The duo arrived at the Institute of War a few hours later, climbing the marble stairs that lead up to the building itself. Once they both reached at the top, Riven was surprised as she saw Ezeral and his Personal Summoner walking in the opposite direction. Grinning, Riven ran over, Alidar not bothering to stop her seeing as they had a few moments to spare.

Ezeral smiled, running to meet her half way "Hey, Riven. What brings you both here?" Riven felt a blush creep along her cheeks as she heard Ezeral's cheerful and confident voice. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled, folding her hands behind her back, where she gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands "Nothing much. Alidar and I got a surprise match, so we're on our way there...Though! Though, I'll still be with you tonight for dinner! So don't worry."

Ezeral chuckled, reaching into his back waist pouch to pull out out a golden bracelet, and offering it to the woman "I know it's a bit early...but, hey, maybe you'll think of me during your match. I hope it brings you luck."

Riven stared at the piece of jewelry, not sure how she should react. No one had really given her gifts, beside Noxus High Command giving her the rune blade she now wields. Smiling, she took it with her left hand and looked up at the man "You're kind...thank you.." She got up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the man's cheek.

With a faint blush spreading across his face, Ezeral reached down to take the bracelet from her briefly "Here, let me put it on for you."

While the two champions conversed with each other, Alidar walked over to stand with Akar, Ezeral's Personal Summoner "How's things been with you and Ezeral? You two are relic freaks, so I doubt bad."

Akar was a decent man, stood around 5'8 with black hair and silver eyes, never seen without some sort of book in his hand. Chuckling, Akar shrugged "Yea, well, things have been great...ever sine that last match with Riven, the past few days he couldn't even stop thinking about the date. You should have seen him, walking in and out of the house with different cloth pieces and what not...has Riven been doing that kind of thing?"

"Not really, to be honest with you. However she did ask for Lizza's whereabouts when she woke up this morning." Alidar replied, watching Riven and smiling as he noticed she was rocking back and forth on her feet. "Starbloom huh?...Hey...did you say you were going to ask her out at some stage?" Akar looked over to Al, who let out a long sigh "Yea...working on it...right now my mind is filled with other things."

"You know, Sanctry...you really need to get your head in the game. Starbloom is a nice gal. You gotta grab the opportunity with both hands before it slips away!" Akar said, nudging Al with his elbow.

"You're probably right...my head is just...argh..I don't even know anymore. Anyway, catch you later. Riven!" Riven turned as she heard Al all her name. Alidar jabbed a finger back at the Institute "Let's get going, almost time for us to get started."

"Alright!" Riven called back, turning to Ezeral again "I have to go...so...tonight, at thhhee..." She raised a brow, trying to remember the place Ezeral said they would be having their date. "The Golden Goblet. It's a small restaurant that cooks amazing foods. You'll like it, trust me." Ezeral reminded, raising a finger under the Exile's chin.

Blushing furiously, Riven smiled and quickly turned to leave "Sounds great! I'll see you tonight!"

Ezeral watched the two go, letting out a happy sigh while Akar came to step beside him "Think about her to much and you're head is going to explode, friend. Let's get going."

"Right." Ezeral had to tear his gaze away as the two walked down the marble stairs. Ezeral had met a lot of nice girl's before, but this time...he was more excited about this date than ever.

* * *

Alidar stood at his spot around the summoning circle, looking around at the summoners present to determine who his team was going to be. One was known as Lightstep, an Ionian man, who had chosen Yi to be his Personal Champion. This worried Alidar probably the most out of anything...Yi HATED Noxians...HATED Noxians...something told Alidar that this match wasn't going to go well, just by that simple fact.

Next was Mercy, a simple blond hair girl, of which Alidar didn't know her origin. All that he knew as that she wanted to become Lux's Personal Summoner. Then there was Fenor again, and then Fyra, who ironically was Zyra's Personal champion. Ironic for two reasons, one being that their names were near damn close to being the same, and that Fyra was a botanist in her spare time. He wondered how the two even work together so efficiently...

Given the team, Alidar started to wonder if all of this truely was a test to see how Riven would feel fighting against other Noxians...

"Summoners!"

Sighing, Alidar took his stance. He wasn't looking forward to this match in the slightest...

"Begin Summoning!"

* * *

Riven arrived at the starting area as usual, feeling ready for battle. She glanced around at her team. Taric...Zyra...Lux, which made her a bit nervous, but then her eyes fell onto Yi...and fear gripped her like a cold hand. Yi, the Wuju Bladesman...she heard reports about Yi and his masterful skill with a blade when she was with Noxus...his entire village was wiped clean because of her people, and there was no doubt he hated them for that.

Alidar mentioned that there were champions that would want to kill Noxian's on sight...all Riven could do was pray that he wouldn't turn his blade on her. While Taric and Zyra when to the bottem lane, and Lux went middle, it was just the two of them. Yi was busy buying items from the trader while Riven simply stood there, as if the fear prevented her from moving.

**"Riven?"**

She could hear Alidar's voice, but could do little to respond. Memories, flashbacks, they flooded her mind. The corpse filled field, the weeping girl, the ambush, the betrayal. When Yi turned, finally noticing Riven, the Exile simple starred back at what she could only guess was his eyes behind that strange helm of his.

Outside the ring, Alidar spoke with Lightstep, but even he couldn't even persuade Yi to stand down. It was there that Alidar began to panic. He called to Riven, but it was muffled in her mind, Riven wasn't listening, her full attention was on Yi.

"You know...I can see it in your eyes...you visited that battle field, you slaughtered my people. War is what you knew, to kill and to crush anyone that dared stand before you...when Noxian's fight, it's not just to win and crush the enemy...it's to eliminate them permanently as race." Yi smiled raising his blade to cut into her cheek, Riven feeling her own blood running down from the wound and dripping from her jaw, but she tried to remain calm, collective, but she couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run up her spine as that blade cut into her."You know how much I hate Noxians...it's the reason you know cower at my feet. You're afraid...because you know EXACTLY what happen to Noxians when they cross blades with me...in fact the only reason you still live is because of my curiosity..."

Yi let his blade stay in the fresh cut he made, Riven making no sudden movements as she feared a twitch of her finger would cost her her life "I know Alidar is your Summoner, I know you're an Exile...but I wonder whether or not that Alidar's quest to redeem you is worth it...you lack the passion that you once had. You've grown...soft."

With that, Yi pulled his blade away, Riven gasping for breath, as if she had been holding it for ages. Yi turned, and began to walk away towards the jungles "Maybe you can prove you are not like the rest...but I doubt that...no Noxian has or will."

Soon enough, he was gone, and Riven was left with a small taste of vomit in her mouth.

Alidar's voice rang in her mind, worried.

**"...Riven...are you okay?"**

_"I'm...okay..I guess...It's just, that man HATES the Noxus...why were we even put in this match?"_

**"I...I don't know. Riven, listen to me...ignore it. Just think, after this you have dinner with Ezeral. Don't let Yi's words get you..."**

Ezeral, Riven tried to focus on him. His smile, his dirty blond hair, his confident stance and words...

She looked down at the bracelet on her left wrist, reaching her fingers up to grab it before squeezing it tightly. No, she wasn't going to let Yi get to her...he said that maybe she can prove herself to him, she was going to make that happen. If not today, then another, she was going to prove him wrong.

_"I'm sorry, Al...how far has top pushed yet?"_

**"Minions are now arriving, let's get moving. Buy some boots and health potions and lets get going."**

_"No sword?"_

_"No...no sword, let's just go."_

Riven raised her gloved hand to wipe away the blood from her cheek before buying what Alidar told her to before making her way to the top lane. Even though her confrontation with Yi was...extreme, it had filled her with a new fire inside her heart. She had things to prove to people, people like Yi, those who have witnessed the corrupted Noxus that she wanted to change. It was only a matter of time...but something else was on her mind.

"_Hey, Al?"_

**"Mmm?"**

_"I know this is going to sound weird for me to ask after that little...event...but are you alright? You seemed weird this morning, and more weird now. Where was the man who wanted an offensive start...usually when I buy boots, it means I'm going to have be dodging a lot...who am I up against?"_

Alidar remained quiet, which furthered Riven's suspicion.

_"Al...who am I up against?"_

**"RIVEN WATCH OUT!"**

Riven's attention was suddenly draw back in front of her as she saw a barrage of knifes throw at her. She quickly raised her blade, blocking the knife, but apparently that was exactly what her attacker wanted. Talon appeared behind her, driving his blade into her side and causing her to yelp in pain. Growling, she whirled around and attempted to cut into his shoulder, but Talon quickly disengaged and dodged the attack.

Riven quickly pulled out a potion and sucked it down, throwing the bottle away carelessly as her eyes were trained on the target in front of her. Talon smiled "Riven...last time I heard you died on the battle field of Ionia from an ambush...how interesting to see you alive and well. How've you been?"

"Did they tell you what really happened that day!" Riven shouted, feeling anger begin to boil inside of her "Did they tell you how they killed my entire company? How they didn't care if we lived or died!?"

"Of course, the Ionians were pretty vicious in ba-"

"Not the Ionians! Noxus!" Riven interrupted, charging at the man and lashing out at his chest. Talon leaped over the woman landing behind her and swiping at her legs. Riven, however, quickly surged forward to create her shield, dodging the attack. "I'm not quite sure what you quite mean, Riven...it doesn't mean I believe a word of it." The Assassin said, standing up.

"Of course you don't...you weren't there..." Riven replied, preparing to attack again.

**"Riven, listen to me. Don't let him get to you. If you die, he get's stronger, and that's what we don't want right now."**

_"Sorry...why did you tell me we were up against Talon?"_

**"I was afraid you'd be upset...or angry I should say. Geoffry put us in this match to see how'd you'd react when you fought against your own kind...I'm sorry I lied to you."**

Riven took a deep calming breath, her grip tightening around the hilt of her sword.

_"It's fine...though I don't know why they wanted to keep it a secret. If they asked me up front I would have been able to given them a straight answer."_

**"Sometimes, actions speak louder than words...RIVEN! Incoming from the left!"**

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as a fireball knocked the woman back and onto the floor. Quickly, Riven scrambled to get back up, panting as she tried to figure out where the bolt had came from. All she saw as Talon, smirking smugly as he walked slowly towards her. Then she realized she was looking in the wrong place...the answer was lower...and that's when she saw her.

Annie. The Dark Child.

So sweet and so innocent, yet deadly as the flame she held in her hand, she stood there, smiling sweetly at her. Riven snarled.

**"No one mentioned Annie had left the middle lane...dammit...look, can we talk about this later? We need to focus right now."**

_"Agreed..."_

Riven stood, just in time for Talon to grab her wrist and hold it up "This is a pretty bracelet...who did you get it from?"

"That is none of your damn business!" Riven said, quickly kicking him in the gut. He doubled over, Riven bring her blade down upon his back. Before she could strike the finishing blow however, Annie had shot another bolt of flame. This one was stronger than the previous one, knocking her clear of Talon and onto the floor, the impact stunning her.

"Weeeeww! She flew!" Annie said cheerfully, Talon slowly recovering from the blow he took. Riven soon stood up herself, wincing in pain as it shot through her body. She had little time to recover again as Talon was already upon her "None of my business you say? I find that harsh!"

Riven managed to parry his blade, but only just, it was a struggle to regain her strength when being hammered by blows. Suddenly, Talon vanished, Riven searching desperately to see where he went.

**"Move, Riven!"**

The Exile needed no further persuasion, turning around and quickly dashing away. Just as she moved, Talon struck, appearing and clawing at her back with his blade. Knifes appeared in front of her, flying back towards Talon and cutting through anything in their path, even her. She yelled in pain as the blades cut deep into her flesh, he woman trying to get close enough to the tower so that it could sense her attacker.

Obviously it did, for it fired a bolt of hot blue energy towards Talon.

The man roared, turning away to try and block defend himself from attack. Taking her chance, Riven leaped into the air, her sword raised high above her head, and slammed it down behind him, knocking him closer towards the tower.

At this point, Annie was simply killing minions, leaving Talon to take the brute of Riven's assult with little aid. Alidar mentioned how some new summoners were focused on getting more gold rather than help their teammates, Riven could understand why, but it wasn't going to save Talon from her next attack.

She let out a burst of rune energy, stunning the man so that he could take another tower shot. She could tell that he was weakening, Riven saw it in his stance, his movements as he struggled to get away. Before she could finish him, however, his summoner flashed him away, Riven's blade passing through the air with not resistance.

Cursing, she whirled around, summoning her power to reforge her blade and chase after the Assassin "You're not getting away from me!" She roared behind the man.

_"Al! Flash me!"_

**"On it!"**

With a burst of light, Riven teleported forward, just close enough that she rammed her large blade through the man's chest. Talon looked down at the now large rune blade sticking out of mid section, blood gushing from the wound "You...damn...wench.." He croaked.

"You never saw me...if I hear you mention a single word about this to any other Noxian...I will kill you. You Understand me?" Riven snarled.

Talon couldn't reply, because by the time he had managed to find words to say, his body vanished in silver light.

"**Well, I guess that's our answer to that question..."**

_"Even still this worries me...what would the Noxian's think when they see that...Noxian or not, I can slaughter them."_

**"They will see you as a threat, of course. But that's technically what we want...it shows that you can potentially rise to power, over Swain and Darius themselves."**

_"I don't think I'm THAT strong yet, Al..."_

**"Think fast! Tibbers!"**

Riven was confused at first, but that changed when a large flaming bear claw battered her a onto the ground. Annie had summon Tibbers while Riven was busy killing Talon. She cursed herself, being distracted once again.

Tibbers didn't even bother waiting for her to get up, he walked over to her in two large strides and kicked her in the side, sending her rolling back, clutching her ribs in pain. Even from a distance from the bear, she could feel it's intense heat that radiated from the body, it made her wonder how a young girl like Annie could even control such a strong and deadly creature.

Riven began to crawl away from the bear, which glared down at her with those flaming red eyes that burned with hatred. Riven was badly beaten from fighting Talon, she didn't even know if she had the strength to take on Tibbers and Annie in a one on one fight. Suddenly, a flash of moment caught her eye, and she looked over to find Annie running away. Quickly.

There was a few flashes of yellow steel, and Annie's body suddenly disappeared, Tibbers roaring in agony before falling back, unmoving. Confused, the Exile then noticed that it was Yi that killed Annie, his head slightly turned towards her as she laid there, baffled and confused. Yi spat once before vanishing into the brush.

_"Wow...at least he could have mentioned something about me killing Talon..."_

**"Again, forget him. We have more pressing matters...I'm going to recall you, then we are going to keep pushing the lane. Can you handle that?"**

_"As long as we get this done quickly...I want to be miles from this place when we are done."_

* * *

The match never did last long. Annie's Summoner's lazy antics forced the team to surrender, earning Riven and Alidar a quicker win that expected.

Alidar wasted no time going to find Riven, who had just exited the summoning room. He stood a respectful distance from her, the Exile's eyes down casted to the floor. Gods know what she was thinking, she had gone through a lot in that one match...Alidar was surprised she was so calm about it, he would have broken down from an ordeal like that.

Still, Riven turned to look at the man, and without warning, she punched him with her left hand straight in the face. Al stumbled, holding his nose "Oooooow...okay...I deserve that...I'm sorry..." He looked up, his eyes pleading with Riven for her to forgive him. Riven stared at him for a few moments before smiling, walking over and giving the man a gentle embrace "I forgive you...just this once. You and I are a team...that's what you said, right? So let's start acting like one more often..."

After making sure his nose wasn't broken, Al returned her hug, resting his chin on her head "I can agree to that...c'mon, let's get shot of this place...you still have a date tonight, remember?"

Riven noticeably tensed in Alidar's arms, the man looking down at the woman with a puzzled look "Don't tell me you've changed your mind!"

Riven pulled back, shaking her head "My head is just..spinning. I don't think I can deal with any more 'big events' like that again..."

"Riven, don't be ridiculous...you are going to that date. Who knows, it might even take your mind off of things." Al folded his arms across his chest as he looked at Riven "Not only that, Ezeral would be pretty bummed out that you stuck him up on your first date...annd-"

"Alright, alright..I'll go...can we just leave already?" Riven interrupted, glancing over her shoulder briefly. Sighing, Al nodded, wrapping an arm around his fellow Noxian's shoulder and beginning to lead her out of the Institute. Something told him he'll be canceling his next few matches until he knew Riven was capable of fighting again. Today was just to much for her.

* * *

The two had talked a bit on their way back to the village, Riven slowly, but thankfully, trying to put what happened behind her. Even so, she had mentioned that she now knew that this wasn't going to be an easy thing for her, or the both of them in this case. There was just so much to prove before they can even think about making a more progressive step towards their goal...this much Alidar knew. Now it was just 'stepping up' to meet their new requirements.

When the two reached the village, Alidar was glad to see that Lizza and Ahri had returned from their small outing, and when Alidar turned to look at Riven, he could see that she was smiling. Both women ran up to meet them "Al! Riven!" Lizza greeted. Alidar was suddenly shoved out of the way as Lizza and Ahri swarmed over Riven "You! You need to get ready for your date tonight!" Ahri aid, grabbing one of the Exile's arms.

Riven sighed "I don't even know what to wear...all I have is those cloths Lizza gave me, and I can't just wear that..."

"Of course not, that's why on the way back, me and Ahri were discussing good places to find some decent cloths for you!" Lizza smiled, turning to look over at Al, who simply stood by and listened "Mind if we steal Riven?"

The summoner blinked once, twice, then three times before a smile spread across his face "Sure, go a head."

"Wait!"

Al quickly had to think fast as Riven tossed him her glove and sword "Take those back to the house, would you?" Riven called, Ahri and Lizza dragging the woman away to who knows what treatment they had in mind for her.

Al never question how women spent their time together...he felt that if he dwelled into that to much, he'd most likely not get a pleasant.

Well, more like he will, just probably after that he'd have a broken nose and his family jewels would be so sore he wouldn't be able to sit down for the next two weeks. And no one would like that...specially a man like himself.

* * *

Both Lizza and Ahri had dragged Riven to a near by cloths shop. Never had Riven seen such elegant dresses, all made of different fabrics and silks. She looked down at her self and sighed, feeling very out of place amongst all the 'luxury' she was surrounded by.

"Right then!" Lizza stood in front of the woman, pulling her head up to meet her in the eye "I think it's time we brought out the...'not so soldier'...type of Riven."

"Sounds hard...I wish you both luck with-Hey!" Riven was cut off as Ahri got her to straighten her back "You got the pose, guess that comes with being a Noxian soldier. What you need now, however, is the look."

"I never knew you took this much interest in fashion, Ahri..." Riven said, raising a brow in slight surprise at the fox-girl. Ahri shrugged "I seduced men to steal their essence. A lady needs to know what to wear in order to get a boys attention...if you know what I mean." The woman struck a pose and winked at the Exile, who quickly got her point.

Lizza was busy picking out a dress for the Riven to wear "Only problem is...I'm not sure if this store has something that would suit you...let's see if we can look for anything white...or green."

While Lizza was busy fumbling with dresses, Ahri lowered her voice to whisper to Riven "Hey..is everything alright? You seemed to excited yesterday when Ezeral asked you out.."

Riven met Ahri's gaze, seeing them tinged with worry. She didn't want to dampen the mood by bringing up the string of events that happened today, but she wasn't simply going to leave Ahri hanging either. So, she smiled, shrugging "I just had a bit of a run in with Yi...let's just say our conversation wasn't exactly that great."

"Yi?" Lizza walked over with an armful of dresses that Riven, without a doubt, would have to try on "Geeze...Riven are you okay? Are you sure you're up for this? If you want we can all go together to Ezeral's place and ask to-"

Riven shook her head, chuckling "Thank you...both of you, but no. I'm not going to let his words ruin my day any further. I want this to go well...so I'm going to make sure of it. So...which one am I trying on first now?"

Lizza smiled, looking down at the dresses over her arm "I have a better idea." Quickly, Liz ran over and placed the dresses back before grabbing both Ahri and Riven and pulling them out of the store. She lead them past the village fountain until they reached a store that was obviously Ionian is nature. A lot of the cloths looked traditional, and to Riven, almost stunning.

"I got that really expensive dress here, that I wore when we were giving you and Ahri a tour around the village." Lizza explained, walking up to the door and opening it, then gesturing the two to walk come inside. Riven was surprised at the amount of Ionian crafted items in the store, all of them so elegantly made. It made her wonder what the Ionian's were like before the Noxians invaded...what they did in their past time.

Lizza walked over to a rack of dresses and pulled out two before walking over and showing them to Riven "Choose your pick."

One of the dresses was white, with green patterns dotting it's surface to form a large Jasmine flower. The other dress was green that had white around the edges, a white pattern dotted the surface to make a pattern of a dragon. Riven wasn't any expert when it came to picking out dresses, however she did like the look of the green dress. Pointing this out, Lizza put away the other dress and gave the green one to Riven.

Taking it, Riven suddenly began to be pushed towards a change room by Ahri, who then tossed her a roll of what was simply white cloth. "What's this for now?' She asked, looking up at the two.

Both women tilted their heads slightly to the left and smiled, and then said in union "It's to wrap around your b-"

"Figured." Riven cut them short, pulling the curtain.

A few moments later, Riven came out again wearing the green dress. She fumbled with the the with large silk ribbon that went around her waist, but other than that, Ahri and Lizza gave a nod of approval.

The dress itself had a small opening just above Riven's bust to give it a more feminine look. The sleeves reached just above the elbow, and the bottom of the dress covered the woman's legs to above the ankles. Lizza stepped forward to help Riven with the silken band "Right, how does that fit on you? To tight? To loose?"

"It seems to fit alright." Riven replied, waiting for the woman to finish tieing the band before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Riven was surprised, it actually looked good on her, turning this way and that until she came to her rear, where she tried to get a better look at her 'rear end'.

Lizza chuckled "No, your butt does not look big in the dress...Ahri, what do you think?"

Ahri pranced over and gave Riven a quick look over "She looks great! Ever man in the village would be chasing her down!"

Riven chuckled nervously "Now now, Ahri..I don't plan to have that happen any time soon..." Both women chuckled, the Exile rolling her eyes and entering the changing room once more.

* * *

The events that conspired after paying for the dress really did help Riven take her mind off the match. Once they had brought the dress, Ahri and Lizza then dragged her off to get her cleaned up, then get her hair done, all the things that were new and a bit frightening for the former Noxian soldier. Still, she didn't complain, Riven simply let the two drag her around and help her prepare.

Riven almost didn't recognize herself the next time she looked in the mirror. Her hair had been more elegantly be tied up into a bun, brushed and washed with an addition of a white flower. They didn't really put much make up on her face, Lizz saying she looked fine the way she was, and then of course they found her a nice pair of soft brown leather shoes.

It wasn't much, but enough that it made a noticeable difference in Riven's eyes. "There, you look great!" Lizza said, coming around to stand on her right and place her hands on her shoulder. Ahri came up on her left "We should probably get your gear back to Alidar's place so you don't have to lug it around. We'll even carry it for you, don't wanna ruin that new dress of yours.

Riven took a while to respond, still trying to figure out who exactly was it that she was staring at in the mirror. Finally, however, she closed her eyes and smiled "Sure...I kinda wanna see the look on Al's face when he sees me."

"It's Ezeral's reaction I want to see." Lizz said, picking up Riven's shoulder pad and boots while Ahri grabbed her clothing.

* * *

Alidar sighed as he sat outside his home, staring out at the setting sun on the horizon. In his hands was a cup of warm tea that he had recently whipped up, and now held it in his lap, reflecting on the days events. Geoffry obviously put Riven in that match for a few reasons, it's just he couldn't really grasp the logic of what made him think it was a great idea.

However, Alidar had to remember the fact that...Riven was a soldier, not a child. She knew the battle field, she lived it, she didn't need her hand held twenty four seven, specially by her personal summoner. No...he had to let her come to him for help...for now, they just continue with their original plan as they had discussed.

Sudden, Alidar caught the sound of voices in his ears, the Summoner turning his head to look down the hill, where he spotted Lizza and Ahri...and was that...Riven?

Truth be told, it was, wearing a rather beautiful dress and...well..looked incredible over all. Lizza had outdone herself...

"Well, I have to say, I almost didn't recognize you if it weren't for you walking with Lizza and Ahri." He called as the three got close. Riven smiled, doing a small twirl on the spot "You really like it?" She asked.

"I think Ezeral is going to pee himself when he looks at you." Alidar replied, grinning as he raised his cup to his lips. Lowering it once more, he sighed and looked back to Riven "So you know where you're goin'?"

"The Golden Goblet. Lizza and Ahri pointed it out on our way back here.." Riven said, nodding. Her eyes turned towards the sunset for a brief moment before looking back to the others "Well, I'm going to get going. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Alidar, Ahri and Lizza said in union as Riven turned and left. Once she was out of ear shot, Lizza and Ahri walked over to sit in the chairs opposite of the man. Lizza spoke first "So I heard she ran into Yi today...how did that go?"

Al sighed, memories of the confrontation flashing through his mind "Let's just say it was the most intense moment I've ever experienced...Lightstep, Yi's Personal Summoner, tried to get him to back down but he refused...I expected Yi to end Riven there and then." Alidar took another sip of his tea before continuing "However, Riven seemed to do okay, then of course there was Talon..."

"Talon? Wouldn't that mean the Noxian's know she's still alive?" Ahri asked, her fingers fiddling with the rope that hug from her front of her dress. Al shrugged "Anything is possible when it comes to the Noxians...they could have known for ages, or they will probably know now. All we can do is wait and see how the events unfold...but I don't want to think about that right now. Riven is a soldier, the last thing I wish to do is baby her.."

"I can see you point.." Lizza said, a worried expression on her beautiful face, Ahri biting her lip.

Al stared at the liquid that sat motionless in his cup "For now...let her go enjoy herself. I feel this is going to be the most rarest of chances she will get to do such things...but even that for me would be enough."

* * *

**Annnnd you're just gonna have to wait a bit longer to see Riven and Ezeral's date :D**

**AGAIN! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it seems a bit...boring in a way. I shall try to update soon(er) when I get time.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and as always, take care.**

**~Sanctierium.**


	6. Hero or Coward?

**Heeelllooo all. Sanctierium here.**

**Allow me to begin by saying that I apologize for not posting new chapters for a while. Life got busy, and I had to deal with it before I could get my creative juices flowing again.**

**Now then, a question. From PhantomAntichrist**

_Other than this there is one thing that is unclear for me (pardon me if I have missed some of this information before in the story). Why don't the Noxians know about Riven? Aren't the champions notified whenever a nee champion joins the League? It's no biggie, it just bugged my mind is all._

**From reading her lore, she was counted dead amongst Noxus, there for I assumed that at least there would be a few amongst Noxus that wasn't aware that she was actually still alive after 'that day'.**

**I also plan to address the 'Rushed' feeling between Riven and Ezreal in this chapter as well, and it's because of this I plan on making Al and Lizz's relationship a more slower build up.**

**Also, to celebrate the release of the new Champion, Aatrox, we might be seeing him ;)**

**And on that note, let us begin!**

* * *

**Summoner of the Exile.**

**Chapter 6...**

** ...Hero or Coward?**

The moon shone high above Noxus, Talon walking along quietly on top of one of the many roof tops with in the city, the bustle of the night's activities reaching is ears from the streets below. The memory of Riven in his last match was still fresh in his mind...she was counted dead by Noxus after the war in Ionia, how was she still alive?

"Talon."

The man stopped by one of the chimneys of a house. A figure stepped out from behind it, one that was all but to familiar. Fellow bladesmaster and revered under the title of 'The Sinister Blade' in the League, Katarina Du Couteau "How did you match go?" She asked, her tone holding a deadly calm.

"Do you know anything about Riven?" Talon asked, turning fully to face Kat, who glanced to the sky and thought about the man's question "I heard she lead the Fury Company during the battle at Ionia. She and the company died in battle...what of her?"

"She's alive." Talon replied flatly.

"Is that so?...Interesting..." Kat's gaze turned from the sky to her boot.

"And you're not curious about this?" Talon said, taking a step forward. Katarina shrugged, though she did bite her lower lip "I do question the reasonings for her supposed 'death'...but right now that isn't important. I need you to come help me out with something, we can discuss Riven at a later date, sound fair?"

Talon sighed, but nodded "Very well...let's be off."

* * *

The Golden Goblet was pretty busy that night, Ezreal standing outside staring at the stars as he waited for Riven to arrive. He had been wondering how she was doing, and how her match went.

The sound of someone running in slippers caught his attention, and turned and was stunned to see Riven wearing an elegant dress and looking amazingly beautiful rushing towards him. She stopped at a respectful distance from Ezreal, panting for breath "I'm sorry...I'm late.." She said between breaths, standing straight and smoothening out her dress "Did I make you wait long?" Riven's eyes looked the man up and down.

Ezreal himself wore a brown coat and a formal white short, finished with long and baggy leather pants and his usual exploring boots. He looked handsome in her eyes.

"No, you didn't, so don't worry." Ezreal replied, chuckling before glancing inside the restaurant "Currently there are no tables...so I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the village a bit." He looked back over to Riven, who blinked, blushed, then smiled "S-sure! I don't mind."

Smiling back and extended his arm for Riven to take, when she did, the two began to walk away from the busy restaurant. Most of the shops and stores were closed, there for there wasn't much light besides the lanterns that lit the streets and the moon in the sky.

Riven stared up at this moon and the many stars around it, it was times like this that she'd usually be sitting by a small fire, wondering how the world turned into such a cruel place, and how she got dragged into it. Now, she could look up at the night sky and admire it's beauty, wondering how she managed to come this far into what could be a better life.

"So how did your match go?"

Riven looked towards Ezreal, who was smiling at her. She felt her blush creep further along her face "It went well, we won...though I ran into Yi and then Talon during the match."

Ezreal raised a brow "Really? Well...what's the matter with that?" The Explorer noticed Riven's smile slowly fade into a frown and mentally slapped herself "Oh..right, sorry. I forgot..." He looked back towards the street. Riven's smile came back a bit, the woman leaning into him further "It's fine...it's just Yi wasn't exactly happy with my presence, and then Talon is a Noxian so...you could probably tell how that went..."

Ezreal leaned his head upon her own, causing her to blush even more than she already was "Let's not talk about it...I feel it'll only bring up more bad memories."

It was then that Riven was actually grateful for having Ezreal with her. With him, she forgot things, brought her to reality instead of the past. "What about you?" She asked "What did you get up to today?"

Ezreal shrugged "Not a whole lot to be honest with you...Summoner was at the Institute whole day doing work and I stayed at home and just did some research on a new relic I plan to go finding at some point."

"..Hey, that reminds me. Can I ask you something?" Riven pulled her head away to look up at Ezreal, who turned to look at her "Sure."

Riven smiled and turned to look up at the sky once more "You always go on about finding treasure and relics of old...given your title is 'The Prodigal Explorer' what will happen when you've found...well...everything? As in all the relics, all the old maps...everything...what will you do?"

Ezreal let out a hearty chuckle "Well that'd have to depend...will I even live long enough to find all the treasures of the world? Perhaps, perhaps not...but if I -do-...I'll go around the world, see if there are more lands that have strange mysterious treasures to find." He paused, his smile as warm as ever that, when Riven looked over to him and saw it, put the Exile at ease "And maybe I can take you with me."

Riven took a sharp breath and quickly looked away "I-I don't know about that..." She let out a nervous chuckle "I'm no explorer..I'd only just get in your way! There's no need to take me with you.."

Ezreal's smile turned into a smirk and he leaned over to kiss the woman's cheek, causing her to blush FURIOUSLY "You never know, there might be something to do with swordsmen, or even a blade that can make your own more powerful!"

Riven listened, and thought about what Ezreal suggested. Yes..she'd actually like that, maybe once Noxus was changed, she'd be able to explore with Ezreal, until the day they died...that as a dream that she'd like to live. Looking back up at the man, she grinned "Let me think about it, I might even agree to it."

With that, the two of them continued to walk around the village, not caring about the time or anything else, only that the two of them were together. That was all that mattered.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair came to the fountain in the middle of the village, Ezreal pulling himself from Riven gently to stand in front of her, holding her hand "Do you still want to do dinner?" He asked, Riven about to respond when she hand to raise her free hand to suppress a yawn. When she was finished Ezreal chuckled "You know what, how about you head home and get some rest, and we can have dinner another time?"

"No! No I'm okay, really..." Riven insisted, but even she herself felt her eyelids slowly growing more and more heavier by the minute. Ezreal raised a finger under her chin to make her look at him gently "Go home, Riven...we can do this another time, I promise...besides, just walking and chatting with you was just as good of a date than any other."

Riven frowned but slowly nodded "Alright...thank you, Ezreal, really..."

Ezreal smiled and took her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it "Your very welcome, Riven."

With a quick hug and words of farewell, the two went their separate ways, giving Riven time to think about a possible future with Ezreal. The new leader of Noxus and Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer...it seemed like an odd couple, specially when both duties most likely required the two of them to be apart from each other for extended periods of time, however that didn't concern Riven one bit. No, she'd still be happy with him, and would even like to join him on his adventures at some point...she wouldn't be any more happier.

She arrived at Alidar and Marsy's home. Judging by the lack of light, both Penrisons had went to bed, so she tried to be as quiet as possible as she opened the door. Taking off her slippers, she stepped inside and closed the door gently behind her, she then began to tip toe to her room.

Still no signs of anyone awake, so she quietly opened the door of her room and stepped inside, where she gently closed it behind her.

Finally, home.

She tossed her slippers aside and began to undo the ribbon around her waist, which she folded neatly and placed on the table. She then pulled off her dress and threw it over the chair, leaving in nothing but brown panties and the bandage that was wrapped around her bust. Sighing, she removed this bandage and threw herself onto her bed, not bothering to get changed into her night gown.

Her eyes soon closed, and she quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, light streaming into Riven's room from her window. Riven herself would have been sleeping peacefully until there was a knock on her door.

"Riiivveeennn! Time to get up."

The calm and gentle voice that she was so familiar with, Alidar, her Personal Summoner.

Groaning, Riven slowly got up, rubbing her eyes and walking to her door, where Alidar continued to knock. "Alright, alright! I'm coming." She called, grabbing the nob of the door and opening it to find Alidar already dressed in his usual purple robes "Morning, Riven, we have a ma-AAATCCCHH..." Alidar's eyes widened in horror, and Riven couldn't help but noticed a blush creeping across his cheeks.

She blinked, wondering what was wrong until she looked down at herself and noticed something. In her half asleep state, she forgot that she was wearing nothing but brown panties from the night prior.

Riven's mouth slowly opened in a silent scream, a blush appearing quickly on her face and her eyes widening with shock. Alidar quickly covered his eyes "BY THE GODS, I'M SO SORRY!"

Riven wasted no time to quickly cover her bust before ramming her fist straight into Alidar's face and shutting the door with a loud slam, leaving Alidar rolling around clutching his noise in pain on the floor.

"Note...to self.." Al said as he slowly worked healing magics into his now partially broken nose "When waking up Riven...ask...if decent...or risk losing nose and or face...ooooooooowww..."

On the other side, Riven was quickly getting dressed in her usual armor, cursing herself for being so careless. When she had grabbed her glove and her sword, she stepped back out into the hall way, not surprised that Alidar was no longer rolling on the floor, and made her way to the kitchen, where she found her Summoner now grabbing a newsletter an a damp cloth provided to him by Marsy, who seemed completely oblivious about the whole situation. Or so it seemed, seeing as she had a amused smirk on her face.

Sitting down, there was a awkward silence, both not speaking for a while before Alidar finally worked up the courage to do so "I.." He lets out a small cough "...apologize for that. I should have asked if you were decent first."

Riven sighed "It's fine...I wasn't paying attention...however, be mean to me, and I tell Lizza you saw my breasts.." she smirked in amusement as Alidar threw her a death stare.

Alidar sighed, lowering the cloth "That side...we have a match today. I hope you're ready for it...there has been rumors of a new champion showing their face, and has already been seen to be quite the advisory."

"Oh?" Riven said as she accepted the plate offered to her by Marsy before taking a bite of toast "What's so special about them?"

Alidar shrugged "Not sure...all I know is that Lizza and Ahri will be joining us, along with summoners known as Meliz, Tarnish, and Marsy will be joining us too actually."

Riven glanced over at the young summoner in surprise, Marsy busy adding final touches to her own meal turned and grinned "Yeap!, I got word I can do my first League match today! I can wait for it, I'm so excited!"

Riven grinned "Well done Marsy! I'm happy for you."

"Lizza Marsy and me...You and Ahri...looks like the whole family is going to be fighting this new champion in this match. Shouldn't be difficult." Alidar said proudly.

Riven continued to grin "I'm sure this 'new champion' isn't going to be that strong at all."

"Is that sure confidence I'm hearing?" Alidar said, smiling as he looked over to his Champion while raising a mug of juice.

Riven smirked back "Perhaps...we're going to change Noxus, remember? This is no time to act weak." She popped a piece of bacon into her mouth and smiled.

* * *

Alidar, Riven and Marsy arrived at at the Institute of War a few hours later that day, summoners seemed to be everywhere...some of them, as Alidar had explained, didn't even have matches on today, which was odd...

Ahri and Lizza were waiting for them by the entrance, and both women immediately ran for Riven "Riven!" Ahri said in excitement, grabbing the Exile's shoulders "Your date! How did it go!?"

"I want to know too!" Lizza said, wrapping her arms around Riven's shoulders. Both Marsy and Alidar watched, judging by their faces, they also wanted to know how Riven's date went. Sighing, Riven spoke "It went well, we walked around, chatted...The Golden Goblet was full, so we couldn't really eat. Other than that it was a good night, now, what on EARTH is going on here?" She glanced around at all the summoners, showing reason to her question.

Ahri and Lizza let go of the woman "Well, it's the new champion. Everyone was curious on who it is, so they kind of flooded here..." Lizza explained "Word is he will be in our match next."

"Really now?" Alidar came up next to Riven and placed a hand on her metal shoulder pad "Looks like it's time to show them power of the true Noxians, huh?"

Riven smiled "Sure, let's go...I'm eager to meet this 'new champion'.."

With that the group went inside to the summoning rooms, where Ahri and Riven went inside and sat down to wait being summoned.

Alidar, Liz and Marsy then went into the summoning room, where Tarnish and Meliz were waiting. Meliz was a rather purple person...or just liked the color purple. Her hair was purple, her nails were purple, purple lipstick, and even her eyes were purple...though if they were natural or not was yet to be known to Alidar. Tarnish had very shaggy hair, enough that one would call them dread locks. He had a long nasty scar that went over his left eye, however the eye itself seemed to be unharmed.

Both nodded as the three entered, though Tarnish looked skeptical at Marsy, who stared right back at him "What? Haven't seen a thirteen year old summoner before?" She asked "Well before you judge...we also have Yordle summoners in the Institute...think about that."

The other three summoners chuckled, Tarnish just muttering something under his breath and took his stance.

"Summoners!"

Alidar took his own stance, smirking "Let's see who this new champion is..." He thought to himself.

"Begin summoning!"

All five summoners shouted words of power, and the room flooded with silver light.

* * *

Riven's eyes opened, and she found herself in Summoner's Rift. The match was on it's way.

Not even waiting for Alidar to ask, she went over and brought a longsword and two potions before checking the rest of her team. She was surprised, that near her was Rengar who was looking at her with equal surprise. Rengar soon snarled "It's you...how 'pleasant'..." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Riven simply smirked "Sounds like a butt hurt kitty who got beaten by a girl with a large sword...larger than anything you got down there."

Rengar let out a fierce roar, as though ready to kill the woman there and then, however was stopped by a woman with long black hair. She was dressed in leathers, had a small crossbow strapped to her wrist and a larger crossbow on her back. When she looked at Riven, the Exile couldn't see her eyes under those bright red goggles she wore.

It was Vayne, the Night Hunter.

"Now let's not jump down each other's throats...put your past differences aside, or I will do it for you." She said, her voice calm...but Riven could tell that she'd probably easily put the both of them in their place with out moment's hesitation.

Behind her was Blitzcrank, The Great Steam Golem, and then Ahri, who nodded at Riven before heading towards her lane. Riven sighed and nodded at Vayne before going on her way, feeling Rengar's eyes burning at the back of her head.

_**"That totally wasn't necessary..."**_ Alidar's voice rang in her mind.

_"Sorry, couldn't help it, I'll try to be nice..is he our jungler?"_

_**"That's right, taking a break from top lane...or so he says."**_

Riven reached the furthest tower with little effort, looking around to find no one around. Sighing, she leaned against the tower and looked down at her bracelet, remembering the nice date she had with Ezreal the other night.

_**"So what did you guys talk about last night?" **_ Alidar asked, obviously noticing.

_"Not a whole lot...however we did talk about exploring together...I think it would be nice, to explore with him once we change Noxus..."_

_**"You know, you could explore with him even if Noxus isn't changed yet. We have the time, not all of it needs to happen over night."**_

_"Perhaps...even so, I would like to see this world to be a more gentler place in the end...with with little war. Like that would ever happen though, the world is bound to have some sort of conflict either way."_

_**"Minions have spawned, get ready."**_

_"Hey, quickly, which Champion did Marsy summon?"_

_**"Blitzcrank, she says even with a giant shell made of metal, he seems to have a heart of gold."**_

_"Cute...almost adorable."_

_**"I said the same thing."**_

Soon enough, minions began to make her way past her, where they began to fight against purple minions in their clash of mindless bashing and clanking of steel with a hint of spells thrown here and there. Riven was about to join the fight when she saw something emerge from the brush.

It worn no armor, had red and almost gleaming skin. It's legs seem to be fused with metal layering over each other, with thick fingers on it's left hand and a huge gauntlet on his right. Two leathery wings hung behind his back, flapping in the gentle breeze that blew. It's head seemed to be made of the same dark material fused to his legs, creating what would seem to be two horns, and it's noseless face with would have two red gleaming slits for eyes.

However, Riven's attention was more drawn to the sword he held in his right hand, a tripple edged sword that looked like it was made more for stabbing than cutting. The middle of the blade glowed a pinkish and dark red and glowed brightly, as if it was what attached the gleaming metal blades to create the sword as a whole.

It looked like it was also designed to hack and rend flesh...could this be...

_"Alidar...is that..."_

_**"Yep...no doubt about it...that's him..."**_

The arua around the 'man'..if she could call it that, was almost intimidating...never had she faced such an opponent like this before.

"You, girl."

Riven's eyes widened as it spoke, the 'thing' raising it's blade to point it at the woman "Hero...or Coward...which shall you choose..."

Riven shook her head, confused "I don't understand..."

The thing sighed "I said...Hero...or Coward...which shall you choose?"

The words began to irk Riven, and she simply charged straight at him.

_**"Riven, wait! He could be trying to-"**_

It was to late, Riven slashed at the things chest once, twice, and then leaped into the air to bring down the punishing blow. Easily, and with little effort, the thing raised it's own blade to blow the blow, a burst of runic energy tore through the air around the two fighters. Riven's eyes widened and she leaped back, raising her blade to counter what ever the thing had in store.

She saw where her blade struck their mark; red blood oozing from the two deep cuts in the things chest. Blue minions began to press the advantage, and turned their attention of the thing itself. Taking it's blade, the thing cut down one, two, three minions in one go, their blood hanging in the air before being sucked into the blade.

Riven watched with horror as the two cuts she had made suddenly closed up.

_"What the hell IS THIS THING!"_

_**"Don't panic...from what I see, he needs to strike his foe three times before the heal takes effect. It seems that's his primary ability. This champion has plenty of sustain to remain on the field. This guy is no joke...watch yourself, and stay on your toes."**_

"What is your name, bladesman." The 'man' said, taking his calm stance once more. Riven felt her arms began to shake, sweet beading on her forehead, she didn't answer. The man simple stared at her "I can see it in your eyes...your stance...you've witnessed war once, you thrived in it...you lived it. The way you walk and the way you fight is proof that you are, indeed, a fighter. You once never feared death, your faith, unshakeable...until one day, it all changed..."

The thing raised it's blade ti point it at the woman once more "The blade you now hold once had incredible power...only a truly powerful warrior would be able to shatter it. Loot at it now, for it is nothing but a shard, a shadow of it's former self...they say a sword mirrors it's owner. You, are shattered."

Riven growled "Shut up!...How do you...how do you-!"

"Know?" The thing interrupted "Because I know what lurks in the hearts of men...and women...that have fought on the battle field. I've fought against so many enemies I've lost count. My blade has feasted on their blood...all of those were my masterpieces...and with that knowledge, reading another person is easy...because I am as timeless as war itself."

He gestured with is free hand and Riven's trembling form "Look at you...what has happened in your past has obviously broken your spirit, ripped you of the pride you once had...but there is still a way to fix all of this, girl, you have a chance to redeem yourself...and to do that, you must grow stronger."

Riven gripped her blade tightly "No...my Spirit..is not lost...I've found a new purpose for living! I have a future to fight for!" Soon, her shaking would slowly stop "Nothing you will say shall change that fact!"

The thing, from what Riven could tell, smiled "I see now...the symbol...you're Noxian aren't you? How interesting, I've fought against Noxian's before...all of them seem so...lost. They don't fight with honor..."

"I plan to change that." Riven interrupted "The Noxus you see now is a corrupted one. One of which I plan to change...you said it yourself, I can do such things if I grow stronger. Well I plan to change Noxus...I plan to destroy it's current leadership and change it for the better. We will be strong once more..."

The thing's smile grew wider into it turned into a grin, Riven catching a glimpse of sharp pointed teeth "Is that so...fine then!" It raised it's blade, not caring about the waring minions around it "I am Aatrox, the Darkin Blade! Tell me, Soldier of Noxus...what is your name!?"

Riven raised her own blade, and with a flash of green light, reforged it, the great sword glowing brightly "I am Riven the Exile!"

"Come then, Riven the Exile!" Aatrox shouted, lifting into the air "...Show me...will die fight like a Hero?! Or die like a Coward?!" With a sudden flash of red light, the thing's body seemed to transform. His wings took on a more orangey hue, it's body glowing more red that it was than before, and it's blade seemed to transform itself, taking on a darker and more sinister appearance.

_"Al...get ready."_

**"Always am...here he comes!"**

Riven watched as Aatrox threw his arms forward, sending two tall and thing walls of energy that cut down every minion in it's path. To avoid this, Riven Valored to the left, only to watch as the thing leaped into the air and shot down towards her position. She was knocked into the air on impact, more blue minions running past her.

Standing, Aatrox was already on the move, his blade rapidly cutting down every minion in his path with frightening speed. Riven noticed a sudden change in color that the blade took as Aatrox raised it above his head and brought it down hard. The Exile brought her blade up to block it, and found that she struggled to withstand the sheer power of the blow.

_"He's fast...and he's strong!"_

_**"Quickly! Kia burst!"**_

With a sudden flash of green runic energy, Aatrox was stunned, enough for Riven to push the man's blade out of the way and begin hacking at his chest. She struck him once, three times, then leaped into the air and brought down the punishing blow. The man was knocked back, growling as Riven charged, using her advantage.

Aatrox parried her next blow, Riven raising a foot to kick him back and strike again. The two repeatedly exchanged blows, sparks flying as both bladesmen dueled it out in the top lane, cutting down minions as they did so.

She needed to prevent Aatrox from healing himself, or else the fight will drag out, and she will certainly lose.

Soon, both fighters locked blades, Riven's face near Aatrox's own, who smiled "Impressive...you seem to have the supposed Spirit of Noxus with in you, girl...admirable at best. Maybe you are a Hero..."

"Giving up so soon?" Riven replied, grinning "Come one, we aren't even half way through the fight yet!" She'd raise her foot to kick the man back again.

Aatrox slid to a hault before suddenly surging towards her "Come then! Show me the true Spirit of Noxus! Let it fuel your attack! Let it drive you!"

Riven growled, and then let out a fierce battle cry and charged. Both fighters sped towards each other, blades held by their side. Aatrox sent out another strange wave, which Riven dodged, spinning before attempting to make an upper cut across the man's torso. Just as she did, Aatrox raised his blade and brought it down, their parry sending out a blast wave around them as two different energies met, killing near by minions and knocking back further ones.

However, it was Riven who had the upper hand, as the strength of her blow some how overpowered Aatrox's, causing him to stagger as a good portion of the tip of Riven's runeblade cut his 'flesh'.

He fell back, his dark blood flying into the air around Riven. When it touched her skin, she could almost feel some sort of radiant energy emitted from it. Panting for breath, Riven turned and began to slowly walk back to her tower.

_"That was tough...Al, port me back, I need to buy a few things."_

_**"No problem, preparing to-Riven! Behind you!"**_

"Wha-AAAHH!"

Riven was cut off as Aatrox, who she thought she had defeated, drove the edge of his blade into her side, which then healed most wounds with her own blood. Riven pulled away, growling as Aatrox returned to his normal form "You fight with true honor, Riven the Exile..but I'm afraid it ends here..." The man raised his blade, preparing to finish off the woman.

Riven gasped, trying to move out of the way, but the wound in her side was to heavy for her to move anywhere quickly. She was about to accept for the first time since she partnered up with Alidar, defeat.

Then, from the side, a heart made of strange mist struck Aatrox, suddenly pulling his attention away from Riven and making him walk aimlessly towards the brush. Taking the chance, Riven lashed out with her reforged blade, landing two heavy blows before finishing him off with a Wind slash. Aatrox's mouth opened in a slient roar of pain, his eyes wide in surprise before he vanished in a flash of silver light.

Ahri popped out of the brush soon after, running over to grab Riven before she fell "You alright, Riv?" She asked, Riven watching as her Runeblade turned back into a shard of a weapon once more "Yea...I just...thought I had him that time."

Ahri nodded "Lizza suggested I give you a hand...good thing I did, you almost got beaten there."

Riven smiled "Thank you, Ahri...I think I'll head back now."

Ahri smiled back "Good, you look like you need to." Riven gripped the fox-girl's shoulder "Who are you up against in the middle lane?"

"Malzahar again...he didn't take so kindly to me charming him the last time..." Ahri said with a slight frown "The man is persistent, I can tell you now..."

"Sounds like it." Riven gasped out, Ahri feeling her full weight on her body "Okay, go back, quickly so that wound heals up!"

_"Al?"_

_**"Porting you now."**_

* * *

Riven brought the last item she needed, a Blood Thirster, and was making her way back onto the field. The match had been tough, and her battles with Aatrox got more and more intense every time they fought. Marsy was being a great support, specially in their latest battle. Marsy had Blitzcrank knock the man into the air, and Riven managed to get him impaled on her blade. Even so, there were close calls where she almost lost, but managed to run away just in time.

She wondered if she was, in a way, destroying that honor he seemed to have. Even in defeat, he was graceful...that was something something she has ever seen in any other fighter she has fought, as of yet anyway.

A large winding tornado came out of the brush to her right, catching the Exile off guard and throwing her into the air. She came down with a thud and a growl. Janna, the Storms Fury came out of the brush, with Varus in toe, who lifted his strange bow up and fired a hail of arrows on Riven's position. Riven activated her reforged blade and brought it up to protect her from the arrows that fell upon her location. Once she knew she was safe, she leaped from the circle of corruption on the ground.

Vayne rolled out of the brush behind the two and began firing shots at Janna, nodding to Riven. Grateful for the assistance, Riven barreled into Varus, who growled as she rammed her elbow into his stomach before cutting him down while Vayne shot down Janna, both bodies vanishing into silver light.

Riven wiped her brow with her wrist "Thanks for that."

Vayne gave her a small salute and began to make her way to the the enemy base, Riven following soon after.

They match had gone smooth enough, with decent pushes and strategies made by both teams, it had been a more enjoyable match than anything in Riven's perspective. When Riven made it to the Purple side, she was not surprised to find Aatrox waiting for her, only he made no move to fight her, only nodded his head towards the Nexus, which the rest of her team were now attacking "You did well, Riven..."

"You don't seemed to be bothered me beating you over and over again.." Riven said, her blade reverting back into it's previous form "Why?"

Aatrox twirled his blade once "Because I know in future matches, I shall have more masterpieces to make...however, it has been interesting fighting against you. You fight with true strength...you say you will change the Noxians, I have full faith that you will."

Soon enough, the purple Nexus exploded, and both champions began to shimmer with silver light. Before he vanished, Aatrox grinned "We shall be seeing each other again, Riven the Exile, fight on...as a Hero."

Riven smiled and raised her blade in a salute before finally being pulled form the Rift.

* * *

Marsy let out a cheer as the group made their way out of the Institute "We won! I can't believe it! Against the new champion too!"

Riven smiled and placed her left hand on the girl's head "You did good, Marsy, I say you should join us for future matches."

Alidar grinned, placing a hand on his little sister's shoulder "We'll have to see. That was her trial match, and given how well she did, I'd say it's safe to assume that she passed the trial."

"Hey, Al?"

Alidar looked up to find Lizz standing their, rubbing her hands nervously. The man blinked, confused "Yea?"

With a supportive nudge from Ahri, Lizza spoke "I was wondering, maybe-" "Look! There he is!"

She was cut off as a summoner pointed at the sky. All five looked up and found Aatrox landing in front of them, blade and all. Riven's stomach did a back flip, wondering if everything that he said in the Rift was a lie, and that he was here to kill them out of spite.

He landed lightly on his feet, his eyes honed on the five in front of him, and then onto Alidar "You must be the Exile's Personal Summoner...are you not?"

Alidar swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before answering "Y-yes, I am."

Aatrox nodded "You've chosen a good partner...you are Noxian too, I presume." Alidar, again, nodded "I am...as my sister and Lizza here."

The Darkin Blade grinned "So...it's these five that plan to change Noxus, hmm?...Well, I must say, unlikely bunch, but I shall put my faith in you." He raised his blade to point it at Alidar's chest, Riven's heard almost skipping a beat in fear that he might kill him, so she prepared to leap at the thing before Aatrox spoke again "Your heart beats strong, even in the face of the very thing that could take your life...retake Noxus, change it... I shall be waiting for the story that is to come."

With that, Aatrox lowered his blade, turning his gaze onto Riven, who he gave a respectful nod to "Remember, Riven the Exile...fight as a Hero...or die as a Coward. Do -not- die as a Coward..."

Crouching down, Aatrox launched himself into the air and disappeared, leaving all summoners, and even a few champions that were present, stunned and shocked for words.

Riven stared at the sky for a bit longer before smiling "Trust me...Darkin Blade...I don't plan on dying a coward..." She muttered to himself.

"Well." Ahri chirped up, smiling "That was...interesting. Come, let's get back home, I think we've all had enough for one day."

Alidar nodded "Agreed...OH, Lizz, what were you going to tell me?" He glanced over to the woman, who squeaked and shook her head "Nothing! Forget it...I'll tell you another time..."

Al frowned as the woman let out a nervous chuckle, but didn't question it further.

And so the group began to walk back home, Riven bringing up the rear as she watched the others chat on about Marsy, who seemed to be the center of attention.

"Fight as a Hero or die as a Coward...you are a strange man, aren't you, Aatrox? But in a way, I can see what you mean..." Riven smiled warmly "I will grow stronger...I will continue to gain allies...and soon enough, I -will- defeat Darius, and then Swain...and then retake Noxus and change it for the better..."  
She looked down at her blade, which gleamed in the evening light "Yes...then once that is done, I can live a more happier life...with Alidar, Marsy, Lizza...Ahri...Ezreal...who knows, I might even try to help with other conflicts around the world."

"Riven, you're falling behind there."

Alidar's voice brought her back to reality as she looked up and found the other's waiting for her. She smiled and broke into a small jog to keep up.

"Yes...I can see that...that's the future I want to live in."

* * *

From a distance, Katarina watched the group make their way back to their home "How interesting...and almost unsurprising as well."

Talon came up beside her, his eyes also following the group "What makes you say that?"

"Well first things first, she lives with three other Noxians...the only one that isn't Noxian is the fox girl, Ahri. Other than that, she seems to be in perfect health...strange for someone who was supposedly dead according to Noxian records from the war in Ionia."

Talon glanced at his fellow Blademaster "So what do you plan to do about it?.." He asked curiously.

Kat smiled "I'm going to talk to my Personal Summoner...see if I can't get into the same match as her. Talk to her .Face."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUNN**

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't a real cliffhanger...*shrugs***

**ANYWAY, as usual, please do leave your comments, questions, thoughts in the reviews, I'm always glad to hear from you.**

**I shall see you all in the next chapter! :D**

~Sanctierium


End file.
